Twilight, El Musical
by AndreiiCullenHale
Summary: Bella, la nerd, la que nadie miraba y todos pensaban que era otra de las chicas del pueblo, decide rehacer su vida y tener un cambio total. Por esto se alista al musical escolar. ¿Que pasará cuando sepa q Edward Cullen sera su compañero protagonista?
1. El Cambio

***Los personajes, por desgracia no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer que no escribe como yo. Jajaja XD. La historia salió de mi retorcida imaginación.**

**Hola! De nuevo yo con esta nueva locura que me inventé hace poco… Espero que les guste mucho.**

**Gracias a mi beta ANDRECULLEN18 por ayudarme siempre en todo. A mis niñas del cuartel que las amo y las adoro… Este también va para ustedes :D Gracias a mi mani María por ayudarme a escribir esto y a todas las personas que siempre están pendientes y me apoyan. Los quiero. Espero que les guste!**

**Summary.**

Bella, la nerd, la que nadie miraba y todos pensaban que era otra de las chicas del pueblo, decide rehacer su vida y tener un cambio total. Entre esos cambios, entraba el hecho de alistarse en el musical escolar y un hermoso cambio de look. ¿Qué hará Bella cuando se entere de que protagonizará el musical con el chico más guapo de Forks? ¿Qué hará Jessica cuando se entere que no obtuvo el papel principal y su novio si? ¿Qué hará Edward cuando se dé cuenta de que al ensayar con Bella en su casa fluirá un amor sin igual?... Todo esto y mucho más en "Twilight, El Musical".

**CAPÍTULO 1. "EL CAMBIO"**

**BELLA POV.**

Bella Swan, sólo eso soy, por lo menos para todos ellos, los de la escuela, no tengo muchos amigos aquí. Crecí en Forks, soy la típica chica del pueblo, hija del jefe de policía Swan y Renée la atractiva esposa ama de casa de Charlie. ¿Qué más podía esperar para mí?

En el instituto, mi única amiga es Ángela, es una excelente chica y una muy buena amiga. Tengo otro amigo, Jacob, pero él no estudia conmigo, va al instituto de La Push, allá donde él vive, a unos 20 minutos de Forks. Es mi mejor, mejor amigo, crecimos juntos, desde bebés somos tan unidos, Billy y Sara, sus padres, son muy amigos de Charlie y Renée desde hace muchos años.

Cabe destacar que no tengo novio. Renée me llamaba para ir a cenar:

-_¡Bella, Emmett!, Vengan a cenar._

Oh cielos, me olvidaba, tengo un molestoso hermano hermoso, Emmett, tiene 2 años más que yo. Tiene una novia, Rebeca, la hermana de Jacob. Por esta razón, Emmett no estudia en el instituto a donde yo voy, se iba todos los días en su auto a La Push y estudiaba allá, con Rebeca.

-_¿Qué hay de cenar? Mmm, huele bien mamá_ – decía mi hermano frotándose el estómago.

-_Emm, parece que tuvieras años que no comes_ – le dije a mi hermano.

-_Enana, tengo mucha hambre, mucha hambre_ – me dijo con una cara de serio que sólo hacía cuando bromeaba.

-_Oh cierto, hermanito lindo, tu no comes, tu tragas_ – le dije entre un montón de risas de parte de los 3, contando a Renée.

Emmett es alto, mucho más alto que yo, es musculoso, rubio, como Renée, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y es muy lindo. Rebeca, su novia, también es muy hermosa, es blanca, como Sara, alta, con un hermoso cabello a la altura de los hombros, liso y de un marrón intenso y brillante.

Jacob, también es alto, no tanto como Emmett, pero es más alto que yo, su tez es bronceada, tal como su papá, tiene unos ojos negros como el carbón, pero muy hermosos, su cabello negro, liso y en puntas, todos ellos son hermosos.

Tengo 16 años, en un mes más cumpliré los 17, no soy muy alta, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, soy albina, como mi mamá, ya ven, nada tan "wow" como mi familia, o la de Jacob. Siempre he pasado desapercibida, los chicos no me miran, ni nada por el estilo, aunque mejor así porque soy muy tímida, por eso soy como soy, tengo una personalidad introvertida, no hablo mucho. Solo con Jacob, Emmett y Ángela soy un poco más abierta. Soy una buena estudiante, siempre salgo bien y soy muy inteligente. Ahora ya había terminado de comer y debería irme a dormir, pero por desgracia no tengo sueño. Luego de subir, me bañé y me lavé los dientes y me puse a leer un libro, hasta que me dormí.

Al día siguiente, me levanté demasiado temprano, era sábado así que me pude haber levantado más tarde. Me bañé y salí de mi habitación, hoy me sentía diferente, con ganas de cambiar, la noche anterior me había quedado dormida pensando en que siempre he sido igual y que debería cambiar, así que estaba dispuesta el día de hoy. Salí de casa pensando en qué hacer para cambiar y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue un cambio de look. Me fui directo a la peluquería y me hice un corte que nunca pensé en vida que lo vería en mí, era un corte en V con capas y una pollina en la cara, en verdad me veía muy linda. Luego me fui a comprar ropa, eso también lo quería cambiar, la forma de vestir, me compré un par de vestidos y mucha ropa, también zapatillas y sandalias, tacones, algo que nunca en mi vida había usado, compré maquillaje y cosas así, tenía que hacer un cambio que sorprendiera. Cuando llegué en mi casa mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que por fin había hecho lo que Renée tanto me decía y yo nunca había aceptado. En la tarde, Jacob me vino a visitar y también me dijo que me veía muy hermosa y que me lucía bastante el corte de cabello y que estaba orgulloso de mí porque por fin había superado ese miedo absurdo que me atacaba cuando comenzaba a pensar en cambiar totalmente.

Ahora, luego del progreso tan grande que había hecho, solo me faltaba una sola cosa: cambiar mi actitud, dejar de ser la niña buena, dejar de ser la que sólo se dedica a estudiar y a ayudar a su mamá en la casa, dejar de ser la hija desabrida del jefe de policía del pueblo, dejar de ser "la niña buena que no habla con nadie" y empezar a ser, "la chica que antes no hablaba con nadie y ahora es muy popular y hermosa". Eso haré, cambiaré por completo y creo que tengo una buena forma de empezar este cambio que me estaba tramando en mi mente desde hace unos cuantos días y que ya no podía aplazar más, debido a mi locura de cambiar mi imagen.

Ya no iba a pensar más, esta vez iba a actuar y ya sabía lo que haría, solo debía esperar hasta el lunes, cuando fuera de nuevo al instituto. Sí. Es una decisión tomada. Cambiaré.

**Si les gustó?... Si les gusta dejen un review si?? Son mi paga por escribir esto! Es mi primer fic largo así que si tienen comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones o solo una opinión por favor háganmela saber :D **


	2. Un amigo especial

***Los personajes, por desgracia no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer que no escribe como yo. Jajaja XD. La historia salió de mi retorcida imaginación & espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**Hola chicas, gracias por leer mi fic, y apoyarme… Muchas gracias a todas las que fueron amables y me dejaron un review, y gracias a las que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, espero que les guste mucho este capi, lo escribí con las manos Hahaha ^^

Gracias a mi BETA y MANIS andrecullen18, por ayudarme y por su venganza contra mí. Gracias a MarialeCullen… Mi Marita lindaa, gracias por leer chama te adoro, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, aquí esta Andreeee xD. Gracias a serenatenoh porque fuiste mi primer review =) Gracias por leer. También a: alice paola, Gabi-Dani Cullen, kirie08 y aridenere por sus reviews. A Agnes, gracias mami por dejarme un review y por apoyarme con mi historia, la de ustedes está de lujo. Gracias a Karina Cullen Black, por tus ayudas y consejos, gracias de verdad Kari, eres re-especial. Gracias a Kahia-chan, Kahia, me encantó tu review Jajaja, siempre eres re-cómica =D. A Mery, MCRG, por leerme y enseñarme te quiero pervert. Y por último gracias a eqqipo-HALECULLEN, por ser mi review número 10, thanks Paoly, por tomarte el tiempo de leer =). Graciaas a todas ustedes, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Ahora si las dejaré leer XD. Espero les guste:

* * *

**Capítulo 2. "Un domingo lleno de risas y un amigo especial"**

El día domingo, pasó lentamente. Fui al supermercado con Emmett, que me acompañó a comprarme algunas cosas, cosas destinadas a mi imagen, a seguir cambiando. Aproveché y compré unas que otras cosas que hacían falta en mi casa. Mi mamá, como es de caprichosa y atolondrada, quizás ni lo recuerde.

Emmett estaba desesperado… ya era hora de su "viaje diario a La Push" y yo lo tenía secuestrado en el supermercado comprando cosméticos y cosas para mujeres.

"_Me estás aburriendo Isabella Swan"_

"_Shh, Calla Emm, es mi día recuerdas?"_ – sii, era mi día de compras.

*****Flash-Back*****

"_Me acompañas porque sí" _–Decía mi hermano.

"_No quiero ir, no, no y no" _–Le respondía yo al mismo tiempo.

"_Vamos enana, ¡por favor!, es sólo un ratito, después te acompañaré las veces que quieras a comprar tus cosas cursis pero por favor acompáñame y ayúdame ¿sii?"_ – Sus hermosos ojos verdes siempre me convencían de hacer cualquier locura que se le ocurriera.

"_Si Emm, está bien, está bien, si te acompaño, pero me tendrás que acompañar a donde yo quiera, las veces que quiera"_ –Le dije con mi voz totalmente seria.

"_Si, si, si, lo que quieras Isabella"_ –Con su gran sonrisa, me besaba en toda la cara y me decía 'te quiero hermanita, que haría yo sin ti'.

"_Ya verás, como me sigas diciendo Isabella"_

"_Calma, hermanitaa, me acompañaras, y eso es lo importante"_ – La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, y yo era feliz de verlo así.

*****Fin del Flash-Back*****

"_Oh, sí, tu día de tus días… Mmm… Recuerdo"_ – Emmett hacía las caras más graciosas que podía hacer alguien.

"_Sii, acuérdate de la vez que te acompañé a comprarte ropa, que me dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera si te acompañaba"_

"_Ups… es cierto, pero Rebe me está esperando así que rápido, rápido hermana, el tiempo es oro"_ –Emmett, era realmente un caso serio y, sin duda, el mejor hermano que podía tener.

Cuando íbamos en el carro, camino a la casa, le pregunté:

"_Hermanito, ¿Tu si crees que es buena idea que haga esto? O sea, lo del cambio, tú sabes…"_

"_Claro Bella, sé que quieres hacerlo y si con eso te sentirás mejor y estarás más segura de ti misma, pues claro que es una muy buena idea, solo debes poner de tu parte y cambiar de verdad"._

Ahora que lo pensaba Emm tenía razón. Sé que me sentiré más segura de mi misma cuando haga lo que pienso, y también sé que voy a triunfar, y que ya no seré la nerd aburrida, ahora seré la intrépida y audaz además de hermosa, Bella Swan.

"_Gracias Emmett, te amo hermanito"_ –Le dije esto y acto seguido lo abracé.

"_Todas me aman, Bella"_ –Solté una de mis carcajadas y Emm se unió a mis risas, amo a mi hermano, sin duda es lo mejor que tengo.

"_¿Emm…?"_ –Dije llamando su atención. Volteó a verme y dijo:

"_¿Bell…?"_ –Seguí riendo como demente, por su cara, y la forma en la que lo dijo, tan exacta como lo hice yo.

"_Ya no seas payaso Emmett, te quería preguntar algo… ¿Puedo ir a La Push contigo? Quiero visitar a Jacob un rato"._

"_Oh, oh, ¿tú a La Push?, ¿tienes algún problema?"_

"_No, Emm, ¿debería tener alguno? ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?"_

"_No, claro que puedes, pero nunca te ha gustado ir a La Push"_ –Dijo con la voz totalmente seria y su cara denotaba confusión.

"_Eso es tu culpa, idiota"_ –Dije pegando mi puño cerrado en su brazo fuerte y musculoso, un minutos después me empezó a doler la mano, Emmett cada día era más grande y fuerte.

"_Hahaha, si lo sé, pero no te preocupes hermanita, esos son cuentos de miedo, y en La Push no hay hombres lobos, eso no existe, tonta"_ –Hace un tiempo, cuando yo tenía entre 12 y 13 años, hicimos una fogata en La Push, a la orilla del mar, recuerdo que entre Emmett y Jacob, contaron una historia de terror sobre los hombres lobos que habitaban a los alrededores de La Push, cosa que creí cierta en aquel entonces, que me causó mucho miedo y que ahora era otro motivo de Emmett y Jacob para burlarse de mi.

"_Lo sé, torpe, pero como alguno de los amigotes de ustedes, se empiece a burlar de mi por los malditos lobos, se las verán con mi furia"_ –Emmett me miró un tanto raro por un buen tiempo, como analizando aquello que dije de mi furia, y luego soltó una de sus carcajadas, lo cual me provocó unirme a él, y empezamos a reír escandalosamente de nuevo.

Llegamos a la casa y me dijo:

"_Listo enana, en 30 minutos estás aquí abajo para que nos vayamos así que muévete"_

"_Si Emm"_ – Y salí corriendo a vestirme.

Llegamos a La Push, y Jacob no sabía que iría con Emm, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando me vio y se puso muy contento por mi visita, estuvimos hablando y jugando por mucho tiempo, en verdad cuando estaba con Jacob sentía una paz interna y me olvidaba de todo, el era mi sol personal, el que proporcionaba luz a mis oscuridades y el que siempre estaba allí para iluminarme.

Hablamos de muchas cosas. Me dijo que le gustaba una chica que se llama Leah, era de su escuela, iba en un curso menos que él, pero al parecer era una buena chica y a Jake le llamó la atención.

Le conté lo que tenía en mente hacer al día siguiente cuando llegara en el instituto, y me dijo que era muy buena idea, y que él siempre me apoyaría en todo lo que decidiera hacer.

Y así pasé la noche del domingo, hablando con mi mejor amigo, caminando a la orilla de la playa tomada de su mano, sintiéndome protegida por Jacob. Era tan lindo contar con él.

Emmett y Rebeca decidieron irse al cine. Luego de dar vueltas por la playa, Jake y yo decidimos irnos a su casa. Cenamos unos sándwiches y nos fuimos a su cuarto, Jacob me quería mostrar algo.

Cuando llegamos, me dijo que me sentara en la cama y así lo hice, sacó de la gaveta, un álbum de fotos que decía: Para: Bella, De tu mejor amigo: Jacob. Te adoro, siempre me escuchas y me apoyas, eres genial.

"_Ohh, Jacob, tan lindo, muchas gracias"_ –lo abracé inmediatamente.

"_Sabía que te gustaría, mañana cumplimos 15 años siendo amigos, eee, si lo recuerdo, estabas pequeñita, Jajaja"_

"_Vamos Jacob, lo dices como si me llevaras muchos años, estás loco"_ –Jugueteamos un rato más, estuvimos en su cuarto, mirando las fotos de nuestra infancia y recordando cada uno de los momentos grabados allí. Nos acordamos cuando jugábamos con el lodo, cuando fuimos a la playa y casi me ahogo, cuando fuimos al cine y se empezó a sentir mal. Recordando todas esas cosas se hicieron las 11 de la noche y Emmett estaba por llegar. Al día siguiente teníamos clases y debíamos despertarnos temprano. Le di las gracias a Jacob mil veces por el regalo y le prometí que al día siguiente le daría el suyo.

"_Espero que mañana vayas a Forks, Jacob"_ –Le dije abrazándolo.

"_Claro, hermano y llevas a tu linda hermana contigo"_ –interrumpió Emmett, que estaba abrazando a Rebeca y en ese momento se besaron.

"_Guarden las escenitas"_ –Dijo Jacob con un rostro sombrío y luego todos nos empezamos a reír. Al fin nos despedimos todos y me fui a casa con Emmett, llegué me cepillé los dientes, me puse mi pijama y a dormir.

Al día siguiente me esperaba la escuela y la hora de que mis decisiones ya se volvieran un hecho.

* * *

Ok, si les gustó? O de plano soy un fraude? XD, espero que si les haya gustado, porque yo sería feliz si le dieran click al botón verde y escribieran en esa ventanita que sale, todo lo que piensan de este capi =) también me gustaría que le dieran 'Go' a todo eso que sale en las pestañitas XD. Que ando pidiendo mucho, XD.

Gracias por leer este capi, y de verdad espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review. Se les quiere & saluditos desde aquí (:

Les quería recomendar unos fics muy buenos:

Luz de luna de LiritAgnes:

/s/5213080/1/Luz_de_Luna [Sin espacios]

Uno nunca sabe dónde va a encontrar el amor de AndreCullen18:

/s/4887813/1/Uno_nunca_sabe_donde_va_a_encontrar_el_amor

Del infierno a la gloria de eqqipo-HALECULLEN:

/s/5232538/1/Del_Infierno_a_la_Gloria

Espero que los lean, son muy buenos!... Nos vemos en el próximo capi, por fas, nada les cuesta, regálenme un review, es lo único que recibo por escribir. No me fallen!!

AndreiiCullenHale ^^


	3. ¿Musical?

**CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUSICAL**

**Bella Pov**

Al día siguiente, me levanté muy temprano para poder arreglarme, pues era primera vez que me quería ir bien arreglada al instituto. Corrí al baño, me duché y me cepillé los dientes, me alisé el cabello y planché mi pollina nueva. Luego corrí a mi cuarto y saqué la ropa que me había comprado, aún estaban en las bolsas y empecé a cambiarme de ropa. Lo hice como 5 veces, hasta que encontré lo que quería. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul, con una franela roja que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y tenía una capucha, me coloqué unas zapatillas con brillantes y me maquillé como nunca lo había hecho. Agarré mi cartera, la cual reemplazó al feo bolso que usaba antes, guardé en ella mis lápices y un poco de maquillaje, tomé los cuadernos y los libros y salí justo a tiempo para desayunar y pedirle a Emmett que me llevara él en su auto deportivo hasta las escuela. Se sorprendió al verme, igual que mamá y papá pero les dije que se relajaran, que ahora me verían así siempre, porque ya no quería ser la misma.

Emmett me dejó en la puerta del instituto y vi como todos me miraban… ¿Me miraban a mi o a Emmett? Pregunta difícil… Las chicas lo miraban a él, algunas parecían babearse, puaj… ¿cómo se podían quedar así mirando a alguien? Los chicos parecían mirarme a mí. ¿Era porque me veía bien o por lo horrible que me vestí? No sabría responderme

-_Te ves hermosa Bella, siempre lo has sido, te quiero mucho hermanita y te deseo mucha suerte hoy, me llamas para venirte a buscar _-Me dijo Emmett, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me bajé del carro.

Caminé por el pasillo, fijándome en que todo mundo me miraba,_ camina bien, levanta la cabeza Bella, camina, no mires,_ pensaba para mi misma. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, en la cartelera vi un anuncio con unas letras grandes y brillantes, que decía: "Gran Obra Musical, Buscamos nuevos integrantes para el grupo de teatro. ¡¡Acércate!!"

Este anuncio me llamó mucho la atención, esta sería mi oportunidad para cambiar, para empezar algo nuevo. Cuando había musicales, toda la escuela siempre los veía, todos se iban al auditorio a ver a los cantantes y bailarines, y todo eso… Así que si me inscribo la más seguro, es que toda la escuela me vea, y esta es mi oportunidad. No lo pensé mas, me acerqué a la cartelera y escribí: "Bella Swan". "Audiciones, HOY después del almuerzo" decía en la cartelera. ¿Hoy? Pero ¿Cómo? No he preparado nada, no se cantar, no se actuar y mucho menos bailar… O eso pensaba yo.

Mi primera clase era trigonometría, entré al salón y me senté en la parte trasera, adelante, en la primera fila, había dos nuevas personas, no las había visto nunca, así que supuse que serían nuevos.

-_Señores Cullen, levántense y preséntense ante la clase_- Dijo el profesor. Así que eran nuevos.

De repente, el chico se levantó, su cabello era de un color cobrizo realmente extraño y no llevaba un peinado que hubiera visto antes, estaba como despeinado pero peinado, se veía muy bien. Cuando se volteó, sus ojos verdes me impactaron demasiado, tiene unos ojos muy hermosos, de un verde vivo y su cara, blanca, perfecta. Supuse que yo tendría la misma cara que tenían las chicas en el estacionamiento cuando vieron a Emmett, así que me puse la capucha de mi nueva franela y miré hacia mi libro. Cuando empezó a hablar, escuché esa voz aterciopelada y musical. Era sin duda la voz más hermosa que escucharía en mi vida.

-_Hola, soy Edward Cullen, mi familia y yo nos mudamos de Alaska hace poco. Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes_- ¿Qué? No podía ser así de amable. ¡Es tan lindo!

Sus ojos me contemplaban a mí, o sea, a mí. Casi empiezo a hiperventilar allí mismo, pero volví a bajar mi cabeza al libro y me controlé. Cuando él se sentó, se levantó de su lado una chica muy linda, con un cabello negro intenso, apuntando a todas las direcciones, tenía los mismos ojos verdes que Edward, así que supuse eran hermanos. Escuché su voz de campanillas:

-_Yo soy Alice Cullen, así como dijo mi hermano, nos mudamos de Alaska y espero que todos seamos amigos_- Y nos dedicó a todos una gran sonrisa.

Oh, es su hermana y es tan amable como él. ¡Qué familia tan linda!

La clase pasó muy lenta. Y yo sólo trataba de ver a este chico que me había maravillado. Cuando sonó el timbre, todos salieron y me quedé a guardar mis cosas en la cartera, no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Al salir del salón vi a Edward, el chico de la clase, besándose con Jessica Stanley, me los quedé mirando por un rato, si se acaban de mudar ¿Cómo es que ya tiene una novia aquí? Agarrados de la mano se fueron al comedor, y yo detrás de ellos.

Compré una limonada y me senté junto a Ángela.

- _Hola Bells, ¿Cómo te fue en trigonometría? _- Me dijo Ang, pero no le respondí, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que solo escuchaba a Ángela de lejos.

- _Bells, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué solo miras al chico nuevo? _- Oh, en seguida reaccioné.

- _¿Lo estaba mirando a él? _– le pregunté a Ang, y ella me miró mal.

- _¿Pasó algo que no sé aún, Bells? _- ¿Qué podía haber pasado? El chico me deslumbró cuando lo vi, y resulta que tiene novia, y es Jessica Stanley. Eso no es nada de qué preocuparse.

- _No Ang, no te preocupes, es solo que el chico es lindo. Me intriga algo ¿Cómo es que acaban de mudarse y ya es novio de Jessica?_ – Ay, no sé porque dije eso. Ahora Ang, pensará que me gusta.

- _Son novios desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando Edward vino a visitar a su tía Elizabeth, conoció a Jessica, y ya sabes cómo es ella. Se le metió por los ojos pareció gustarle, desde esas vacaciones ellos son novios. Ahora la familia de Edward se mudó a Forks y pues ya sabrás lo demás_ - ¿Desde esas vacaciones? O sea, ¿Es desde hace tiempo eso? Ok, ¡qué me importa!

- _Mmm, ok._ – Dije, tratando de parecer normal, y que no me importa el asunto, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué me importa el asunto? No lo sé.

- _Bueno, y ¿Qué te hiciste? Te ves genial_ – Me preguntó Ángela.

- _Mmm, pues un cambio de look, ya no quiero ser la nerd, quiero cambiar, ser más sociable y tener más amigos. Ang, ¿De verdad te gusta?_ – Dije, agarrando mi franela por la parte de abajo y mostrándosela.

- Claro _que si, te ves muy hermosa, me encanta la ropa, la cartera y el maquillaje, te ves fabulosa, nunca pensé que querrías cambiar. ¿Hay algún otro cambio que venga con esto de la ropa? ¿De repente dejarás de ser buena estudiante? ¿Cambiarás de actitud? Cuéntamelo todo, yo te ayudaré, si quieres. Pero, ¿Cómo decidiste esto?_ – Ok, creo que de verdad cambié, aunque no estaba segura. Cuando Ángela se pone así, a hacer tantas preguntas y a hablar tanto, es porque de verdad le interesa el tema o porque está muy sorprendida. En eso nos parecemos, somos introvertidas, aunque ¡ya no más!

- _Bueno, el sábado me desperté con ganas de cambiar, así que salí de casa, fui a Port Angels y compré muchas cosas, luego…_ - Le conté todo mi fin de semana y como decidí cambiar.

- _¡Wow! Es increíble, me encanta que hayas decidido eso, Belly, podremos cambiar juntas. Estaré contigo en lo que hagas._ – Genial, no estaré sola en el musical. Oh, el musical, no le dije nada a Ang.

- _Oh, sí Ang, hablando de esto, vi la cartelera y decidí inscribirme en el musical_. –

- _¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Musical? ¿En serio? ¿No es broma?_ – De nuevo demasiadas preguntas.

- _Si Ángela, yo, musical, en serio, no es broma, y tú estarás conmigo._ – Si me iba a acompañar en mi cambio, me tenía que acompañar en eso.

- _¿Yo? Pero si no se cantar, Bella_. –

- _¿Estás loca? Tú cantas increíble Ángela. Me acompañarás, lo harás. Claro que lo harás. Dijiste: "podremos cambiar juntas. Estaré contigo en lo que hagas." Y eso es lo que haré, y tú también_. – Sí, cambiaríamos juntas.

- _Si, Bella. Lo haré, pero no prometo quedar allí, ya sabes que eso lo escoge la profesora Martínez. Y me deberás una, si hago esto._ – Es cierto. ¿Y si me quedaba sola? ¿Y si no escogen a Ángela? Bueno, de todas formas ya me inscribí, sin Ángela. Inscribir… Claro…

- _¡¡Vamos, Ángela!!_ – La tomé de la mano, y salimos corriendo de la cafetería.

- _¿Qué? Pero, ¿Estás loca? ¿A dónde?_ – Ángela corría conmigo, pero no sabía a dónde íbamos.

- _A inscribirte, la cartelera, casi estaba llena cuando la vi. ¡Corre!_ – No sabía cuál era la emoción, pero tenía un buen presentimiento.

Cuando llegamos a la cartelera, sólo quedaba un lugar. Ángela escribió su nombre y mientras lo hacía me di cuenta de algo. En uno de los lugares de la planilla, con una letra realmente hermosa decía: "Edward Cullen". No… ¿Cullen en el musical? ¿Sería ese mi buen presentimiento? De pronto me abrumó la realidad de mis palabras. ¿Y si quedaba con Edward en el musical? Ojalá. Más abajo vi: "Jessica Stanley". Ok, mi gozo en un pozo. ¿Jessica también? Pero ¿Por qué? Pregunta tonta, claro, si su novio entraba, supongo ella también lo haría, ¡ash! Bueno, que me importan Edward o Jessica. Ángela terminó de escribir su nombre y vimos como se llevaban la planilla de inscripciones. Fuimos al baño y Ángela me ayudó a retocar mi maquillaje, luego salimos y nos fuimos al auditorio ya que nos harían las audiciones después del almuerzo. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en primera fila. Un rato más tarde vi entrar a mi monumento Cullen, agarrado de la mano de Jessica y su hermana Alice detrás de ellos. Ok, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Me dirán que canto horrible y me echaran? ¿O si quedaré en el musical?

_Bella Swan_ – dijo la profesora después de escuchar a todos los anteriores. Llegó mi hora. Subí al escenario y me puse a cantar.

Hola chicas, perdón por la demora, tenía un bloqueo más fuerte que el escudo de Bella xD. Espero todas estén súper y no me dejen de leer por eso!.. Ya tengo aquí el cap y lo hice más largo para ustedes!!... Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review, son mi única paga por esto, y me hacen muy feliz!! Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, petición o solo una opinión, por favor, háganmela saber!! Gracias a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar review's!... Gracias BETA, por ayudarme con la primera parte!! eres genial! Te adoro!! Gracias a todas!

~Andreiicullenhale


	4. Protagonistas

**CAPITULO 4. PROTAGONISTAS.**

**Bella Pov.**

Subí al escenario y me puse a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas. Traté de no mirar mucho al público, ya que aún no supero eso del miedo escénico. Sólo podía mirar la cara de Edward Cullen, que me miraba con la boca abierta. ¿Era porque lo estaba haciendo bien o porque canto pésimo? Que miedo tenía en ese momento. Sentía que me temblaban las piernas. Yo sabía que cantaba bien, pero nunca lo había hecho delante de tantas personas. Terminé de cantar y todos me miraron por un rato… Le hice una seña a Ángela y empezó a aplaudir, con ella empezaron los aplausos por parte de los demás. Ok, si aplauden con tanto fervor es porque no cante tan mal. Ahora no me siento tan nerviosa después de todo. Bajé del escenario y la profesora Martínez me miró con aire aprobatorio y me guiñó un ojo. ¿Significaría eso algo? Por supuesto que significa algo. Seré la protagonista del musical… Lo seré. Estoy segura. Pondré en marcha la nueva Bella. Estuve pensando que haría si de verdad ganaba el papel protagónico. ¿Quién sería el protagonista de la obra? ¿Con quién tendría que actuar? Ya quería saber los resultados.  
Mientras pensaba y pensaba, subió Ángela a cantar y lo hizo magníficamente. Luego Jessica Stanley y Alice Cullen. Y por último el hermoso chico, Edward Cullen, que me sorprendió mucho. Su voz no solo era de terciopelo cuando hablaba. Cuando estaba cantando escuchabas la más dulce melodía del mundo. Dijo que la canción que cantó era de su autoría. O sea, que es compositor, aparte de que canta como un dios…  
¿Es posible estar tan cerca de la perfección?  
Audicionaron todos los presentes y sonó el timbre para irse a clase. Los resultados estarían al terminar las clases, en la misma cartelera donde nos inscribimos.  
Así que Ángela y yo nos fuimos a clase de matemáticas. Entramos y nos sentamos en dos puestos juntos que estaban vacíos al final del salón. Nos sentamos muy cerca y nos pusimos a hablar por papelitos, como los niños.

_Cantaste muy espectacular. Yo creo que tú serás la protagonista. ¿Viste como te miraba la profesora?_ –Me escribió Ángela en un papel. Al cual respondí:  
_Estás loca. No es para tanto tampoco, pero yo también creo que seré la protagonista. ¿Eso no importa, verdad?_ –Le devolví el papel.

_Oh, Bella por dios, claro que no. Si entro o no a mi me da igual. Sabes que solo audicioné por ti. De verdad espero que ganes ese papel tú. De verdad te lo mereces._ –Me entregó el papel.  
No le estábamos prestando la más mínima atención a la clase. Seguimos con nuestra interesante conversación.  
_Yo también espero ganar, Áng, no sabes cuánto. Pero ¿Quién crees que tiene más chance de ganar el protagónico masculino? No habían muchos chicos así que no sé… Pueden escoger a cualquiera. ¿Qué piensas tú?_ –Le pasé el papel nuevamente. Esperando que ella también me dijera que Cullen había sido el que había cantado mejor. Yo _quería_ que él fuera el protagonista. Y obvio yo con él.

_Oh, Belly, ¿Tú qué crees? Edward Cullen fue el mejor de todos. Ganes o no ganes tú, seguramente él será el protagonista, eso lo puedes jurar. Aunque te diré algo, Alice Cullen también canta como una diosa. Parecía profesional de verdad_ –Me entregó el papel y al leer eso reaccioné. Alice ganaría. Ella cantaba mil veces mejor que yo. De eso estaba completamente segura y ahora que Ángela me lo decía; gane o no gane yo, Edward será el protagonista. Pero ¿Pondrán a Edward con su hermana a protagonizar la obra? Eso es anti – profesional. Ya sé que esto no es un musical de Broadway pero no puede ser así. No habría química. A menos que fueran tan bueno actores como para soportar el beso final de la obra. Cosa que no creía muy segura.  
Le pasé el papel de nuevo a Ángela: _Ay Ángela tienes toda la razón. Alice cantó mucho mejor que yo. Creo que ella va por encima de mí. Pero como tú dijiste; Edward ganará el papel por encima de todos. Si es así; ¿Crees que los pondrán juntos? Son hermanos. ¿Crees que sean tan profesionales como para besarse y todo?_ – Sí, esa era mi esperanza. Que no los pongan juntos por ser hermanos. Era la solución.

No entendía porque tenía esas ganas de que Cullen y yo quedáramos juntos como protagonistas del Musical, pero tenía un buen presentimiento.

_¿Y qué dices de Jessica? ¿Crees que dejará que cualquiera bese y abrace a su novio? ¿O ensaye las canciones y las escenas en paz, con otra chica? Yo no lo creo, así que también hay que pensar en ese otro problema: La tarada de Jessica. _– Y en efecto, Ángela tenía razón. Es que se veían tan diferentes ellos dos. Jessica era tan creída y prepotente. También ella es muy parlanchina. Nunca deja de hablar. Y Edward es tan humilde y amable. Y se ve tan callado y tranquilo. Quizá en este caso se aplica eso de 'los polos opuestos se atraen' o algo así.

De repente vi venir al profesor hasta donde estábamos Ángela y yo sentadas. Nos miró y se dio la vuelta. Menos mal me di cuenta a tiempo porque si no me tocaba decir disparates ya que no le había estado prestando atención a él ni a su clase. Por fin tocaron la campana y se acabó la clase. Todavía me quedaba biología. Fui al baño y cuando salí pasé por la cartelera del club de teatro, que aun estaba vacía.  
Como aún no había nada puesto allí, corrí hasta el salón, siempre había trabajado sola en el laboratorio así que corrí hasta la mesa donde me sentaba siempre y coloqué mi libro encima de ella. Lo abrí en la página que decía en la pizarra, leí un poco la primera parte de la página y esperé hasta que empezara la clase. De repente entró al salón un chico que me deslumbró; como siempre. Edward Cullen estaba entrando a clases de biología. El profesor le firmó el comprobante de asistencia y lo mandó a sentarse a mi lado. A MI LADO. Casi morí cuando este perfecto chico se sentó allí; en esa silla que había estado vacía tanto tiempo.

Abrió su libro y se puso a leer igual como lo había hecho yo. Me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando como idiota, así que bajé mi cabeza y me puse a leer de nuevo el libro. Un momento después escuché su voz de terciopelo que me hablaba a mí:  
_- Disculpa, ¿tienes un lápiz que me puedas prestar?_ –Dijo con aquella suave voz con la que lo había escuchado hace rato en el auditorio.

_-Claro_ – Dije – _Toma, el mío. Tengo otro aquí en mi cartera_ –Le dije, y le entregué mi lápiz. Rápidamente agarré mi cartera y busqué el otro lápiz que tenía allí.

_-Gracias_ – Dijo amablemente _-¿Cómo te llamas?_ –Volvió a dirigirse hacia mí.

-_Bella… Sólo Bella_ –Dije torpemente. Él me miraba con la confusión marcada en el rostro.

-_Oh, Bella. Es un bonito nombre. Mucho gusto_ –Me tendió su mano y la estreché con la mía –_Me llamo Edward Cullen. Es un placer compartir esta clase contigo._ –Dijo alegre, sonriente. Y yo… derritiéndome.

-_Gracias, Edward. Es un placer para mí también. También compartimos la clase de trigonometría. Te vi allí hace rato con tu hermana. Muy simpática también._ –Le respondí, tratando de entablar una conversación amena con él.

-Ah, sí, Alice es un caso serio, pero es genial. Cuando la conozcas verás lo que te digo –Sonrió, dejándome ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes.  
¿Cuándo la conozcas? Genial. Esto será genial en verdad.

-_Claro, seguro que sí_ –Respondí. –_Me di cuenta de que es tan amable como tú. Me caes bien, Edward. La primera impresión que tuve de ti cuando te escuché hablar en la primera clase, fue que eres una persona muy noble, amable e inteligente. Es genial poder conocerte _–Ok… eso fue estúpido. ¿Por qué diablos dije eso? Pero no era más que la verdad. Eso que había dicho era muy cierto

-_Gracias, Bella. Me halagas en verdad. No pienso que sea tanto como eso. Sólo nos educaron de esa forma. Qué bueno que te guste._ –Dijo con esa voz… Esa voz que me mata… Su voz de terciopelo.

En ese momento entró el director y nos dijo que el profesor no podría venir. Y que teníamos la hora libre. Yo decidí quedarme en el salón un rato más.

-Si quieres me puedo quedar aquí contigo… Digo, para que no estés sola aquí. –Se ofreció Edward.

-Claro… No hay problema. ¿Tu novia no dice nada? Jessica es un… tanto… celosa. –Dije, con un poco de pena en la voz.

_-Oh, no. No somos novios, novios. Solo estamos probando. No la conozco lo suficiente. No me mude aquí por ella tampoco. Fue pura casualidad. Mi papá es médico y lo mandaron a trabajar en el hospital de aquí. A mi mamá le gustó el pueblo y pues así nos quedamos aquí. No te preocupes por Jessica_. –Me respondió amablemente. Sin alterar en ningún momento su voz.

_-Ah, ok. No sabía todo eso. Discúlpame… _-Dije, mientras bajaba mi cabeza de nuevo. Sentí que me estaba dando información de más. No sé por qué… Él me lo dijo de forma voluntaria… ¿O no?... Claro que si.

_-No… No te preocupes. ¿Seremos amigos no?_ –Y me reveló aquella hermosa sonrisa.

_-Claro… Si eso quieres._ –Dije, y sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas y me ruborizaba.

_-Ja, ja, ja… ¡Qué linda te ves cuando te pasa eso!_ –Me dijo, riéndose de nuevo. Levantó su mano a mi mejilla y me la suavizó con su pulgar.

Era tan bello… Si seguía haciendo eso, iba a morir… Yo lo presentía.

_-Adorable, en verdad_ –Se me quedó mirando… Con sus ojos intensos. Llenos de… ¿Dudas? O quizá era… ¿Qué era eso que había en su mirada? No lo lograba comprender.

_-Gracias, Edward._ –Balbuceé. – _Eres tan gentil al decir eso… Pero, adorable no es la palabra que yo usaría conmigo. –_

_-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cuál es?_ –Preguntó, todavía con su mano en mi mejilla… Suavizándola lentamente… arriba, abajo… luego de nuevo arriba, y otra vez abajo. Tic, toc, tic, toc… Escuchaba el tic toc del reloj que tenía en su mano.

_-Mmm… buena pregunta. Quizá… ¿torpe? Sí… es la más cercana a mí._ –Bajé mi cabeza de nuevo… como siempre.

_-¿Torpe? ¿Por qué piensas eso de ti? No eres torpe, Bella. Eres una excelente persona. Me puedo dar cuenta cuando te miro a los ojos_. –Es tan lindo. Decir que no soy torpe… Vaya… este chico es genial. Me encanta.

_-¿No lo soy? Edward… Soy Isabella Swan… La torpe de la escuela. ¿No sabías eso?_ – Y era cierto. Me conocían así por todo el pueblo… y por ende en la escuela.

_-No, en realidad no lo sabía. ¿Te llamas Isabella?_ –Dijo con cara de confundido.

_-Oh… cierto. Lo siento Edward. Sí me llamo Isabella, pero no me gusta, así que todos me dicen Bella. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú también?_ –Rogué… No me gusta nada en realidad, mi nombre completo.

_-Ah… pero ¿Por qué no te gusta? ¡Es un nombre muy lindo en serio!_ –Me tomó las manos con las suyas. Y me las suavizó con dulzura.

_-Eh… No… no me gus… ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?_ –Le dije… Ya no soportaría más esta situación. Edward de verdad me gustaba y él tenía su 'novia' o no novia o lo que sean…

_-¿Qué? ¿Hablas de esto?_ –Y me siguió rozando las manos… suavizándolas… Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Me besó la palma de la mano. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

_-Amm… Sí, eh. Hablo de eso. Y si no paras de hacerlo no… no me podré controlar._ –Lo solté. Por fin. Pero ya no podía… De verdad. Me iría encima de él a besarlo, si seguía haciendo eso.

_-¿Controlarte? ¿Controlar qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta, Bella? ¿No te gusto?_ –Dijo con su voz, más suave, como una dulce melodía que me arrullaba. Que me llevaba a un lugar completamente diferente.

_-No… Sí me gustas… Por eso me tengo que… me tengo que controlar. Tú tienes a Jessica, sea o no tu novia… Y yo…_ -Pero Edward no me dejó terminar la frase.

_-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio tú?_ –Dijo, con la desilusión marcada en la voz.

_-Yo… No. No tengo novio. Pero no puede ser Edward. No puedo._ –Dije entrecortadamente. ¿Cómo podía pasarme algo así, con un chico que apenas vi por primera vez hace unas horas? Esto es imposible… ¿O no? No lo es.

_-¿Por qué no Bella? Me gustas._ –Casi se me olvida seguir respirando cuando me dijo eso.

_-No puede ser Edward. Apenas me acabas de hablar. No puede ser. Esto no me puede pasar a mí. A mí nunca me pasan están cosas. Nunca_ –Y tenía razón. ¿Cuántos chicos se habían enamorado de mí? Ninguno.

_-Siempre hay una primera vez_ –Dijo lentamente. Tocaron la campana… Lo que significaba que ya había acabado el día en la escuela.

_-Discúlpame. Lo siento en verdad. No sé por qué diablos te dije esas cosas. Pero ten siempre presente que es la verdad. Llámame… O no… dame tu número, te llamaré en la noche, ¿está bien?_ –

_-Sí, no tengo problema._ –Saqué mi cuaderno, escribí mi número de teléfono en una hoja y se lo entregué. Me dio un beso en la mano y me dijo:

_-Espera mi llamada. Te prometo que te llamaré. Eres muy linda. Nunca vuelvas a repetir que eres torpe, Bella, nunca_. –Y salió del salón, con esa elegancia con la que camina… Esa perfección que lo caracteriza.

Guardé el lápiz en la cartera, agarré mi cuaderno y salí del salón. Al salir, unos pasos más allá, vi a Edward con Alice y esta me miraba con cara pícara. Seguro él ya le había contado lo de hace un rato. Se volvieron hacia donde yo me había quedado parada y la que se dirigió a mí fue Alice, la hermana de Edward:

_-Hola Bella, soy Alice Cullen, es un placer conocerte_ –Y me dio un abrazo… Es tan simpática.

_-Hola Alice, un placer para mí. ¡Qué simpática eres!_ –Dije, mirando a Edward. El cual me dijo inmediatamente.

_-Nos dirigíamos a la cartelera del club de teatro, ¿Vienes?_ –Oh, claro… Quiero ver que pasó conmigo.

-Mmm sí… Estaba buscando a Ángela, pero no la veo por ningún lado. Mejor vamos, quizá ella ya está allá –Y caminé junto a ellos hasta la cartelera.

Cuando llegamos había mucha gente alrededor de ella. Mirando los resultados. Todos murmuraban cosas diferentes y no se entendía casi nada. Edward abrió camino entre las gente para que pudiéramos pasar a ver si quedamos o no. Cuando llegamos al frente decía:  
PAPELES PROTAGÓNICOS:  
-Edward Cullen  
-Isabella Swan

Leer eso bastó, para sentirme feliz.


	5. Preguntas sin responder

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer y blablabla. Yo sólo inventó los hechos.

**CAPÍTULO 5. PREGUNTAS SIN RESPONDER.**

Me quedé realmente helada al ver que yo sería la protagonista… Yo. Y lo más impactante del asunto no es que sea yo, es que Edward Cullen sea mi compañero estelar. Edward quedó tan impactado como yo… Y no sabía por qué, era algo obvio que el ganador del protagónico sería de él. Me miró con sus hermosos y potentes ojos y yo lo que pude hacer fue darle una sonrisa. Me separé de allí para dar espacio a los demás estudiantes que querían ver la cartelera y caminé sola hacia la salida.

Cuando ya iba llegando a la puerta sentí que me tocaron el hombro suavemente. Era Edward.

_¿Ya te vas?_ –Preguntó pausadamente.

_Sí._ –Fue todo lo que respondí.

_¿Te vas sola?_ –Preguntó nuevamente.

_No. Mi hermano debe estar esperándome en el estacionamiento._ –Dije, con el corazón en la boca, todavía.

_¿Hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano?_ –Dijo él, confuso.

_Sí. No estudia aquí. Se llama Emmett_ –Le respondí. Intenté no mirar sus ojos… Cuando lo miraba a los ojos me consumía por dentro, sentía que me desvanecía.

_Genial. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, Bella. Nos vemos mañana_ –Me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Jessica y Alice lo esperaban recostadas a un Volvo plateado que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento.

Se subió al auto y lo encendió. Alice se deslizó en el asiento trasero mientras Jessica ocupaba el asiento delantero, al lado de Edward. Fui caminando al estacionamiento y vi como él le agarraba la mano a Jessica y se daban un beso. Me preguntaba a qué jugaba este chico… Si Jessica es su novia ¿Por qué me miente? ¿Por qué la niega? ¿Por qué le encanta hacerme sentir así? Sé que lo hace a propósito… lo sé.

Caminé hacia lo último del estacionamiento –casi hasta la avenida– pensando en eso. Me senté en una banca a esperar a que Emmett me viniera a buscar pero en ese instante recordé lo que él me había dicho "_me llamas para venirte a buscar". _Entonces saqué mi celular y marqué su número.

"_El suscriptor que usted ha llamado se encuentra fuera del área de servicio_". –Decía la operadora.

Entonces Emmett debía estar de escenitas románticas otra vez con Rebeca en la playa. Siempre que su celular sonaba así era por eso. Así que marqué una vez más y volvió a salir lo mismo. Me cansé y decidí irme caminando. Al fin y al cabo, la casa no estaba tan lejos, solo un par de kilómetros que en este preciso momento me caerían realmente bien –mientras no empezara a llover–.

Mientras más caminaba, más me alejaba del edificio del instituto, hasta que llego el momento que no lo vi más.

Volqué mi mente nuevamente a aquella extraña situación con ese hermoso dios griego con esa suave voz aterciopelada. ¿Por qué niega a Jessica? ¿Es verdad que 'están probando'? ¿Serán sólo mentiras? Nunca me había llamado la atención algún chico así, de la manera que lo hacía este. Me sentía completamente atraída hacia él, hacia su cuerpo, hacia sus ojos. Nunca pensé que algo así podría ocurrir. ¿Así se siente el amor? ¿Y por qué estoy pensando en amor, cuando apenas me hablo por primera vez hace unos minutos? ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? Todo este tipo de preguntas rellenaban mi mente, sin dejar espacio a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a unos cincuenta metros de la casa. Caminé un poco más rápido ya que el cielo estaba gris y parecía que iba a llover. Llegué a mi casa y para mi sorpresa no había nadie. Entré a la cocina por un vaso de agua y encima de la mesa había una nota dirigida hacia mí:

Bella:

Salí a hacer unas compras con tu papá, dejé la comida lista, solo deberás calentarla un poco. Emmett tuvo que quedarse en el instituto en La Push ya que ayudará a Rebeca en una jornada o algo así, él luego te explicará. Volveré pronto. Te quiero.

Mamá.

Tiré la nota en la mesa nuevamente y me dirigí a la nevera por un poco de agua, estaba sedienta. Me bebí tres vasos de agua y luego me serví la comida. Me senté en la mesa a comer tranquilamente, mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la situación de Edward Cullen en mi cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en él, o en Jessica. Hasta la misma Alice, que se mostraba tan amable conmigo. Ella debía saber que se traía su hermano entre manos. Seguro que sí… Yo solo debería buscar la forma de acercarme a ella y preguntarle. Quizá él estaba tratando de darle celos a Jessica, o hizo una apuesta con alguien. Sí, seguro era eso… Y si era así, ¿Por qué yo no ponía reparo a esa situación? Si mal no recordaba, Edward había dicho "Te llamaré", así que solo debería esperar a que él me llamara y hablar con él.

Luego de tanto pensar en las mil y una cosas sobre Edward Cullen, me levanté de la mesa, lavé el plato y me dirigí cansada, a mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y allí me quedé dormida por unos minutos. Cuando mamá llegó sentí el auto y me levanté al instante. Seguro quería que la ayudara a guardar los víveres o que se yo. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con ella en la puerta. Traía varias bolsas en las manos:

_Hola mamá. Pasa. ¿Te ayudo?_ –Pregunté y extendí mis manos para agarrarle las bolsas.

_Gracias, pequeña. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Ya comiste?_ –Dijo Reneé caminando hacia la cocina.

_Bien mamá. Sí, ya comí. Mamá… ¿Sabes que soy la protagonista del musical escolar?_ –Le dije, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Oh, no puede ser, ¿En serio? ¿Cantarás, bailarás y actuarás así como si nada?_ –Dijo Reneé un poco confundida.

_Sí mamá. Dije que quería cambiar ¿recuerdas? Pues eso haré… Y eso del musical es mi segundo paso._ –Dije muy convencida de que todo saldría bien.

_Ay hija, ¡No sabes lo emocionada que estoy! Sabes que siempre me gustó que cantaras, aunque a ti nunca te gustó._ –Dijo mamá mientras caminaba de allá para acá y yo detrás de ella, buscando las bolsas.

_Sí. Y cuando llegué Emmett y se entere…_ –Dije, como quien no quiere la cosa.

_Ay Bella, ya sabes cómo es Emmett mi amor, tú solo no le hagas caso y ya._ –Respondió mi mamá.

_Mamá, déjame ayudarte. _–Me acerqué y agarré las cosas que ella había puesto encima de la mesa y las fui guardando en la alacena mientras platicaba con ella.

La siguiente hora, no fue más de lo mismo. Cuando terminamos de acomodar todas las cosas en su sitio nos sentamos en la mesa a beber un té y seguimos charlando.

_Últimamente te estás arreglando más y te ves mucho más bonita hija, ¿Hay algún chico por allí y no le has contado a tu madre?_ –Preguntó Renée pícaramente.

_No mamá… Yo no me arreglo por ningún chico, me arreglo porque quiero cambiar, quiero ser diferente, ya no quiero ser la aburrida Bella, quiero ser Bella la linda o Bella la popular… No sé. Ya sabes cómo somos los adolescentes. Ja, ja, ja. _–Reímos juntas.

_Ya sabes que cuando haya uno, tienes que decírmelo Bella ¿eh?_ –Advirtió mi mamá. Yo sólo pude empezar a reír de nuevo y ella conmigo.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté en el escritorio, hice mis deberes del instituto y entré un rato en el internet. En un momento más me aburrí, supuse que Ángela estaría con Ben –su novio– o algo así, porque no estaba conectada, así que apagué el computador y me senté en mi cama a ver la televisión… Ya no tenía más nada que hacer, estaba tan aburrida que creí que moriría. Me estaba quedando dormida nuevamente cuando un estruendoso ruido, retumbó en mis oídos… Era mi hermano, que golpeó la puerta de mi cuarto con su mano gigante.

_Hola hermanita Shakira_ –Dijo Emmett.

_¿Shakira?_ –Pregunté yo.

_¿Ahora eres cantante no?_ –Respondió preguntando él.

_Ah, sí… eso._ –Dije en tono despreocupado.

_¿Eso? ¿Y te parece poco? Estoy orgulloso, Bell._ –Emmett se acercó y me abrazo.

_¿Orgulloso? ¿Por qué?_ –Estaba tan confundida con esta plática.

_Porque tendré una hermana famosa que se casará con un viejo de Hollywood_ –Respondió Emmett soltándose en carcajadas.

_Payaso _–Le dije yo.

_A tu servicio._ –Respondió él. Yo lo miré mal.

_Vete, no me molestes._ –Lo empujé afuera de mi cama pero él estaba muy pesado y no pude hacer más que cansar mis brazos.

_Supongo que ahora no tengo que cantar yo _–Dijo. –_Ahora tú serás la cantante oficial cada mañana._ –Siguió diciendo. Y yo no entendí nada.

_¿Mañana? ¿Por qué cada mañana? Ya en serio, Emmett_ –Dije. –Sé serio por una vez en tu vida. –

_Sí Bella, en la mañana cuando me esté bañando ya no tendré que cantar yo. Tú serás mi iPod, vamos, arriba, 1, 2, 3 _–Y en un momento más Emmett estaba "bailando" en el centro de mi habitación.

Empecé a carcajearme como loca, casi me quedo sin aire de reírme. Emmett me dijo que me vistiera que íbamos a cenar y salió. Me desperecé y deje de reírme, me fui al baño y me aseé, me vestí, me arregle y estuve lista al cabo de media hora. Bajé las escaleras y todos estaban sentados en la sala esperando por mí.

_¿Hoy hubo karaoke libre en el baño, miss Shakira?_ –Preguntó Emmett dirigiéndose a _mí._

_Gracioso que eres ¿verdad?_ –Empecé a decirle. –_No te m… _–Pero no pude terminar.

_¡Ay ya! Están bien grandotes los dos para pelear como bebés._ –Nos regañó Charlie.

_Perdón._ –Dije.

_Sí, ya, vámonos._ –Dijo mamá. –_Tú Charlie, son niños, déjalos quietos, que se diviertan. _-Terminó mamá mientras salíamos de casa.

_Yo no soy ningún niño, disculpa._ –Intervino Emmett.

_Pues pareces uno._ –Enseguida dije yo.

_Por lo menos lo parezco y no lo soy, como tú._ –Me contestó.

_Prefiero ser que parecer._ –Dije yo.

_Eres tonta Isabella, si eres, también pareces._ –Siguió diciendo.

_Más feo es tener tu tamañote y ser un bebé._ –Le recordé

_¡Ajá! Reconociste mis músculos por fin._ –Dijo, levantó el brazo y se lo besó.

_Sigues siendo tarado, con todo y músculos._ –Terminé, no iba a seguir aportando algo a esa conversación estúpida.

_Ya cállense los dos._ –Dijo Charlie. Ya en ese momento estábamos montados en el carro camino hacia un restaurant a comer.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Aun no oscurecía totalmente el cielo… Fuimos a Port Angels a comer, según mi mamá, íbamos a celebrar que yo era la protagonista del musical y que Emmett se graduaría dentro de poco.

Cuando llegamos en el restaurant, nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo. Era un lugar muy lindo y elegante, tenía aspecto de caro, pero pude ver que no era así. Estábamos muy a gusto allí sentados. Aún no decidíamos la comida cuando lo vi entrar. Su cabello broncíneo brillaba con la luz del lugar. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaron al verme. Sí, eran Edward Cullen… y su familia.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Y muchas más a los que se toman la molestia y un pekeño minuto de su tiempo para dejarme un review... Espero les guste el capi. Estoy escribiendo los proximos, de una vez, para poder actualizar mas seguido ya que empecé las clases y ya está un poquito fuerte. Cuidense y no sean malos, dejen reviews, es mi única paga por escribir. Besos!

PD: gracias manis!


	6. ¿Sólo amigos?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer y blablabla. Yo sólo inventó los hechos**

**CAPITULO 6. ¿Sólo amigos?  
**

Edward traía una playera azul manga larga y unos jeans negros. Le brillaron los ojos con la luz y yo casi babeo. Era demasiado bello para mis pobres ojos. Detrás de él venía Alice Cullen –su hermana–, igual de bonita y bien vestida como siempre. Traía una faldita negra, con un top fucsia y tacones, su cabello, negro como el carbón brillaba tenuemente. Al pasar ellos dos, hicieron su entrada los que me suponía eran sus padres. Un señor alto, rubio, de unos hermosos ojos, elegante y no tan viejo, venía de la mano de una señora con el cabello y los ojos color caramelo. Su cara tenía forma de corazón, tenía rasgos bien marcados, se veía joven igual que el señor que venía a su lado y los dos vestían de una manera muy singular… Los cuatro parecían sacados de una revista de moda. Volví mis ojos hacia Edward nuevamente, que no se había percatado de que estábamos allí. Mi padre se dio cuenta de que era el doctor Cullen y se levantó, para dirigirse hacia él y su familia.

_Carlisle, señora Esme. Chicos_ –Saludó Charlie a aquella envidiable familia. Le tendió la mano a Carlisle, la cual éste estrechó amistosamente. –_Qué gusto verlo por aquí. –_Finalizó Charlie.

_Charlie. ¿Cómo has estado?_ –Preguntó el señor Carlisle. – _¿Vienes con tu familia?_

_Sí. Están allá sentados._ –Dijo Charlie señalando la mesa donde estaba sentada con mi familia. –_Si quieren se sientan con nosotros, creo que hay suficiente espacio y aún no hemos ordenado nada_ –Los invitó Charlie, sonriendo.

_Claro. No creo que haya problema._ –Respondió el doctor, caminando hacia donde yo estaba sentada, con mi mamá y mi hermano. En la mesa sobraban seis sillas. Los Cullen se sentaron y saludaron.

_Ella es mi esposa, Renée._ –Dijo papá, señalando a mi madre. –_Ellos son mi hija Bella y mi hijo Emmett._ –Terminó, señalándonos a cada uno respectivamente.

_Un placer._ –Dijo la señora Esme. Luego la que habló fue Alice:

_Hola señora Swan, Emmett, soy Alice Cullen. Un placer._ –Dijo Alice besando las mejillas de mi mamá y mi hermano. Luego se volvió para saludarme; –_Hola Bella, que gusto verte de nuevo._ –Terminó la parlanchina duendecilla.

_Hola Alice. Gracias._ –Dije. Luego saludó el dios griego que aún estaba parado. Le tendió la mano a mi mamá:

_Mucho gusto señora Esme, soy Edward Cullen, para servirle._ –Luego se dirigió a mi hermano. –_Mucho gusto Emmett, hermano._

_Gracias. Igualmente Edward._ –Dijo mi mamá, mostrando fascinación en su rostro por este chico.

Luego se dirigió a mí, el hermoso adonis que estaba de pie:

_Hola, Isabella. Que gusto encontrarte acá. Me encanta verte de nuevo._ –Me extendió su mano y le di la mía, sin saber sus intenciones. El se limitó a bajar un poco la cabeza y rosar mi mano con sus suaves labios en un beso.

_Bella, Edward, sólo Bella._ –Me limité a decir. Me perdí en sus ojos… nuevamente. Mis padres estaban absortos en su conversación con los señores Cullen y Alice le sacaba conversación a Emmett. Edward se sentó en la silla a mi lado, que estaba vacía.

_Me gusta más "Isabella"_ –Continuó. –_Es lindo en verdad._ –Desvié mi mirada. Si seguía mirando sus ojos enloquecería de verdad.

_Gracias. ¿Cómo estás?_ –Le pregunté. No tenía más nada que decir. Si lo miraba de nuevo… No. No podía mirarlo de nuevo a menos que quisiera perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

_Muy bien, ahora que te veo._ –Se limitó a decir eso y dejarme ver una hermosa sonrisa.

_Genial._ –Escuché a Alice decir. Ya no seguí mirando a Edward, miré hacía donde Alice y Emmett estaban hablando.

_Sí._ –Dijo Emmett. –_Allá vive mi novia y estudio con ella. –_

Seguro hablaban de la reserva Quileute o que se yo.

_Entonces, Isabella. ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ –Edward se dirigió a mí nuevamente.

_Es un restaurant, Edward. Vinimos a comer. _–Le sonreí con un poco de timidez.

_Claro. Debí imaginarlo._ –Me quedé esperando, a ver si diría algo más. Pero nada salió de su boca. No le dije mas nada.

Este chico me estaba volviendo loca en verdad. Primero llega en clases y hace lo que hace, me dice que le gusto y otro tanto de cosas, luego me entero de que protagonizaré el musical con él –algo que yo, estúpidamente, deseé fervientemente–, para rellenar aún más el cuadro, lo veo salir besándose con Jessica y para rematar me lo encuentro en un restaurant y me sigue volviendo loca, aún más que antes. Esto no lo podía aceptar.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos –nuevamente– que no me di cuenta cuando mi papá me habló hasta que Edward me dio un sueva golpecito en el brazo.

_¿Qué?_ –Dije.

_Que qué vas a comer_ –Dijo Edward.

_Lo que sea. Pide para mí lo mismo que pediste tú._ –Le respondí a Edward.

_Bien…_ –dijo– _sabrás lo que es comer delicioso. _

Se volteó levemente y pronuncio un extraño nombre al camarero. No estuve pendiente de eso. Seguí pensando en el por qué de aquella situación. Pensé que estaba soñando con que me volvía loca, pero al parecer no era así.

_Bien._ –Dije suavemente_– ¿qué te traes?_ –le pregunté a Edward.

_¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_ –Respondió él, incrédulo.

_Bien sabes de qué hablo, Cullen. ¿Qué te traes conmigo? ¿Por qué me tratas como si te gustara?_ –Pregunté. Ansiosa porque me respondiera.

_Es porque me gustas Bella. Tú me gustas en verdad. Creo que gracias a ti conocí el amor a primera vista._ –Terminó.

_¿Amor? ¿Amor, Edward? ¿Estás loco?_ –Casi gritaba– _Ya deja de jugar conmigo, Cullen. Tú tienes a Jessica ¿No? Tienes a tu novia, Edward. No me confundas a mí._

_¿Por qué dices que estoy loco? ¿Acaso no me pude enamorar de ti?_ –Preguntó.

_No, no pudiste, ni siquiera me conoces._ –Respondí.

_Pero te puedo conocer, Bella y Jessica no es nada._ –Dijo, sonriendo. ¿De qué se podría estar riéndose este zopenco? Se está riéndome mí, claro, puede ver que estoy celosa de Jessica. En serio… ya estoy viendo cosas que no son.

_Si no es nada ¿Por qué te besabas con ella? Esta tarde al salir del instituto te vi, Edward… La verdad no es que me interese mucho, sólo no juegues con mis sentimientos._ –Concluí. Él se quedó sin palabras. Frunció un poco el ceño y volteó la mirada. No me contestó… él sabía que yo tenía razón.

Estuvimos un buen rato sin dirigirnos la palabra, sin mirarnos, sin decirnos nada. Sólo estaba pensando… y él también. Espero que piense en lo que está haciendo conmigo. Alice y Emmett estaban tan absortos en su conversación que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que Edward y yo ya no hablábamos. Esme, Charlie, Renée y Carlisle estaban al otro lado de la mesa, platicando de la comisaría o del hospital… Demasiado aburrido. Entonces me dediqué a mirar mi plato, le encontré las formas que no tenía. Al cabo de un rato en esta situación tan preocupante para mi mente, llegó el camarero a servir la comida.

_Aquí tienen._ –Dijo éste. Todos retiramos los brazos de la mesa y cuando nos sirvieron nos pusimos a comer. Lo que Edward me había pedido estaba delicioso, de verdad, este chico tiene buen gusto para la comida, un buen paladar. Mientras comíamos Emmett contó uno que otro de sus chistes malos y Alice hablaba como un loro. Ya Edward no me decía absolutamente nada. Sólo se limitaba a comer y ya…

Yo tampoco dije nada. Querría saber por qué ese chico se comportaba así, pero ¿cómo? No es fácil. Yo no puedo leerle la mente a Edward, ni mucho menos. Gracias a Dios. Sería muy extraño si pudiera entrar en su mente y ver todo lo que piensa en este momento. Mejor me saco esas ideas absurdas e irreales de la cabeza… En verdad no me conviene. No quiero hacerme ilusiones con nada que no se pueda volver real. Por eso mismo no me podía estar enamorando de él.

Me limité a seguir comiendo y mientras lo hacía en la mesa salió a relucir un tema que en verdad no quería tocar en ese momento; el musical.

_Ah sí…_ – Hablaba Emmett –_Bella está en el musical de la escuela. Ahora es cantante._ –Estaba hablando con Alice.

_Oh, lo sé. Mi hermano y yo también entramos en el musical._ –Dijo Alice animadamente.

_Sí, Emmett. Y debo decir que tu hermana es una excelente cantante y actriz._ –Añadió Edward. Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas y me ruborizaba. Edward me miró y me sonrió. Recordé que ese día me había dicho: _¡Qué linda te ves cuando te pasa eso! _–Cuando me ruborizaba–.

_¡Ohh! ¿Ustedes también están en eso del musical?_ –Preguntó Emmett.

_Sí. Soy el protagonista, junto a tu hermana ¿No te dijo nada?_ –Respondió Edward.

_Oh no, nada de nada._ –Dijo Emmett. Me dirigió una mirada rápida y yo miré el plato de nuevo.

_Ella es la protagonista._ –Dijo Alice emocionada, como si estuviera hablando de ella misma.

_¡Qué modesta eres, Bella!_ –Dijo Emmett. –_Que bien eso de no contarle nada a tu hermano ¿eh? –_

_Perdona Emmett… Pero tú te estabas burlando de mí. Así que no te voy a dar pie para que lo hagas peor. _–Respondí seria.

_Ok, no importa, aquí dejemos fuera al grandote y todo bien._ –Respondió serio él también.

_Ay bueno ya. Ya lo sabes…_ –Dije.

_Sí, Emmett… Además solo fue hoy que pasó. Seguro Bella no ha tenido tiempo de contarte nada._ –Salió Edward, en mi defensa. Yo me ruboricé aún más y Emmett lo _captó. Me miró perspicaz y yo lo ignoré._

_Bueno, voy al baño. _–Me paré de la mesa y caminé alejándome.

Me dirigí hacia el baño. Ya estaba mareada con toda esa plática rara. Y desde luego pensando en Edward Cullen, Jessica y el musical. Creo que ya va siendo hora de aclarar todo. Veré que hago.

Entre al baño y me lavé las manos, la cara y me enjuagué bien los ojos… Si pudiera me metería a dar un baño pero esperaría a llegar a mi casa, creo que hoy no estoy para espectáculos.

Al salir, decidí que no me iría a sentar allá de nuevo, donde estaba Alice hablando y hablando, Emmett con sus bromas pesadas y Edward confundiéndome más. Salí hacia el estacionamiento, me senté en una banquita que estaba por allí, respire profundo y traté de no acordarme de nada más… La verdad es que estaba bien rara últimamente… lo que me confunde es la actitud de Edward. Ok, el chico tiene novia y me trata así de esa manera… no se… tan especial. Me gusta, debo admitir que el chico me gusta y me llama mucho la atención, por eso mismo es que me confundo y me vuelvo medio loca.

Al asomarme por la ventana me di cuenta de que los Cullen y mi familia estaban realmente a gusto, hablando y riendo. Yo no volvería allí dentro, decidí que aquí me quedaba. Estaba haciendo mucho frío y ya me estaba alcanzado el sueño. Así que me tumbé en la banca y me puse a mirar el cielo, me estaba quedando dormida allí recostada, pero salió Edward y me dijo que le hiciera espacio. Me acomodé y él se sentó a mi lado.

_¿Por qué me dejaste solo?_ –Me preguntó.

_No quería estar más allí_ –Dije, con sinceridad.

_¿Por qué?_ –Preguntó de nuevo.

_Porque no. Emmett me saca de quicio con sus broman idiotas y tú… _–No me dejo terminar de decirle nada.

_¿Yo qué? ¿Yo te molesto acaso?_ –Preguntó, indignado.

_No dije eso nunca, Edward. Tú sólo me confundes… Ya dime de una vez que tienes conmigo._ –Le exigí.

_No tengo nada contigo, Bella. Bueno… sólo quiero que seamos amigos ¿vale? –_Ahora me confundí más…

_¿Amigos? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Entonces dime ¿Quién rayos te entiende? Deja de mortificarme Edward… Deja de decirme cosas que no son. Deja de ser hipócrita y mentirme. Deja de confundirme ya._ –Sus ojos cambiaron. Ahora me veían de una manera distinta.

No podía seguir pensando en esto, me estoy volviendo loca en serio. Ya no puedo seguir con esta… esta… no sé qué es lo que Edward pretende, en realidad, pero sé que no es nada bueno.

_Perdóname Bella, yo no sé de verdad que me pasa contigo… Lo mejor es que seamos amigos, es lo más sano para los dos._ –No pude decir nada más. ¿Qué más le podía decir? Ya no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo diciéndole que qué quiere. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él también me miraba a mí.

Pasaron unos minutos y nos estábamos mirando aún, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba consciente de que estábamos acercándonos mucho, pero no tenía la fuerza mental para separarme, para irme de allí. Estábamos a punto de besarnos… Nuestras narices se rozaban en la punta, nuestros labios estaban muy unidos, cuando sonó el celular de Edward y caí a la realidad. Nos separamos inmediatamente. Él contesto su celular y empezó a hablar. Todavía la cabeza me daba vueltas, no puedo creer que estuve a punto de besarme con un tipo que solo juega conmigo y mis sentimientos. Me levanté y salí corriendo hacia adentro del restaurant. Ya me quería ir de allí en serio. Necesitaba refrescarme y pensar bien.

_¡¡Bella, espera no te vayas!! _–Gritó Edward, pero no le hice caso.

Entré al lugar y me senté en una silla, esta vez al lado de Emmett, que me preguntó dónde estaba.

_¿Dónde estabas enana?_ –

_Afuera, tomando un poco de aire. Pero llegó Edward y me vine. No quiero hablar con él. Te agradezco que no hagas tus comentarios de mal gusto. Ya me quiero ir._ –Dije un poco molesta.

_Tranquila. Yo también me quiero ir_ –susurró. –_La duende habla demasiado. Estoy aturdido. _–Levanté un poco las comisuras de mis labios formando una sonrisa.

Edward entró al lugar con su celular en la mano y tomó asiento en su lugar. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, pero desvié mi mirada haciéndole ver que me sentía incomoda. Gracias a Dios ya papá y el señor Carlisle habían pagado y se levantaron de la mesa.

_Un placer compartir contigo y tu familia esta cena Charlie._ –Dijo amablemente el señor Cullen.

_Gracias Carlisle, igual para nosotros es un placer haber compartido con ustedes. Nos vemos en otra ocasión._ –Dijo papá.

Tomé la mano de mi hermano y salimos –gracias a Dios. –, del lugar. El camino fue más corto. Llegué a mi casa y corrí a refrescarme, lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes. Estaba exhausta a pesar de haber dormido un poco en el día. Me acosté en mi cama pensando en todo mi día, de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, pensando en Edward y en el beso que estuvimos a punto de darnos. Me encontraba demasiado confundida… y cansada, sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y se toman una pequeña parte de su tiempo para dejarme un review; mi unica paga por escribir! Ojalá que les guste este capi, he de admitir que no me encanta mucho, pero diganmelo ustedes si les gusta o no!  
Si tienen ideas o sugerencias para seguir el fic no duden en ayudarme por favor! Dejen un review y haganme saber si les gustó o no! es todo por hoy! espero que esten todas bien! Besos!!_

_PD: Toi en busca de mi emmett si alguien sabe diganle qe lo espero en el hotel de la esquina XD_


	7. Nota de la Autora

**Nota de Autor:**

Hola chicas, lectoras del fic _"Twilight, El Musical"_ Espero que estén súper bien y que estén pasando de lujo este mes que es tan hermoso.

Esta nota es para informarles que **no sé si continuar este fic**… Ya tengo muchísimo tiempo que no actualizo porque no sé cómo seguirlo… La verdad siento que no es lo que yo quería reflejar… Quizá lo borre, o lo continúe, **depende de ustedes**… Si de verdad quieren que siga el fic díganmelo por favor… **Dejen un Review y díganme si quieren que este fic siga**. Y también les agradecería que **si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic me la digan**, porque el problema es que no sé si el fic está gustando así como va… No he escrita NADA del capi 7 por eso mismo… Abro el Word y me quedo en blanco… O escribo cosas sin sentido y ya no sé qué pasa conmigo como escritora .

Díganme, ¿Qué hago? Ayúdenme please!

Muchos Besos para todas y **¡Feliz Navidad!**

**_~AndreiiCullenHale_**


	8. Capítulo SIETE!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer y blablabla. Yo sólo inventó los hechos.**

**Capítulo 7.**

**

* * *

**

Ya han pasado dos semanas. Todo ha estado relativamente tranquilo, Alice es genial, y ahora somos muy amigas. Sin embargo con Edward no tengo muchas palabras… Desde el día del restaurant no hemos hablado mucho. Todavía tiene a Jessica detrás de él, sean o no novios, así que trato en lo posible de no hablar mucho con él… Esa Jessica no me cae bien. Hoy tengo biología, lo que quiere decir que lo tengo que ver… Hoy trataré de hablar con él, debemos llevarnos bien por el bien del musical y por el mío propio.

Me vestí rápidamente, agarre mi bolso y salí de mi habitación… Abajo estaba Emmett amarrándose los zapatos y mi mamá estaba haciendo el desayuno. Todavía tenía media hora para llegar al instituto.

–¿Qué hermanita? ¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó mi hermano, sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo en su voz, algo muy raro. Creo que Emmett está madurando…

–Yo bien, ¿tú? –le dije mientras bebía de mi jugo de naranja.

–Bien… Mira, necesito que me ayudes. –lo sabía… él no era así ni dormido.

–Lo supuse. ¿Qué pasó? –dije a mi hermano que se acercaba a mí a persuadirme un poco más.

–Es que… Bueno, Rebecca quiere que la acompañe a un coctel o que se yo, pero tú sabes que yo no sé cómo es eso hermanita, ayúdame. –terminó poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

–Ay Emmett… Alice es a quien necesitas. ¿Cuándo es eso? –dije convencida de que Alice sería la solución perfecta para mi hermano.

–En una semana… Un poco antes de tu cumpleaños –Oh, vaya… Mi cumpleaños. No lo recordaba.

–Bueno, te aviso. Me voy… Chao mami, chao hermanito, saludos a papá. –Bebí rápidamente lo que quedaba de mi jugo de naranja y salí corriendo.

Llegué al instituto y entré al salón de biología que era mi primera clase… Sólo había unos cuantos chicos en la parte de atrás… Tomé mi asiento esperando que llegara Edward –que era mi compañero fijo–, y al profesor. Al cabo de 10 minutos llegó Edward:

–Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? –se sentó en su silla y puso sus libros encima del mesón.

–Hola, Edward. ¿Bien y tú? Buenos días para ti también. –dije mientras sacaba mi libro también. Aún lo tenía en mi bolso.

–Bien gracias. ¿El profesor ya llegó? Creo que se me hizo un poco tarde. –Dijo un poco preocupado.

–No, no llega aún. Bien extraño, él siempre está puntual aquí. Ojalá no falte. –Le respondí.

–¿Por qué no quieres que falte? –Curioso, preguntó Edward.

–No lo sé. Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. –Respondí. Edward frunció un poco el entrecejo pero lo ignoré.

–Perdonen, perdonen… Tuve un pequeño percance. Saquen sus libros y ábranlos en las páginas 124 y 125, hagan la práctica que está luego… Sólo deben responder las preguntas que están en la página 126. –Dijo el profesor apresurado. Se sentó en su escritorio, sacó unas carpetas de él y se puso a escribir en unos papeles.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward y yo ya habíamos terminado con la práctica. Así que quedó lo que yo menos quería por ahora; tiempo para hablar. Aunque quizá fuera bueno, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hablar del musical con él.

–Listo. –Dije, cuando terminé de escribir en la práctica.

–Genial. –Me respondió él.

–Disculpa que me entrometa –dije preocupada–, ¿Qué tienes? Tienes cara de preocupación.

–No es nada, tranquila. –dijo zafándose de mi pregunta.

–¿Tiene que ver con tu familia? ¿Con Jessica? –Aventuré un poco.

–Es Jessica… Bien, te seré sincero. Ella no quiere que participe en el musical contigo… Dice que ve como me miras, o que se yo. Ella está un poco loca. Lo cierto es que no me importa lo que ella diga, igual haré el musical, lo que me preocupa es otra cosa. –Todo esto Edward lo dijo tan rápido que me costó un poco entenderlo, después de unos segundos comprendí un poco y me sonrojé, eso de "que ve como me miras"…

–Bien, Edward yo… Yo no te estoy presionando y-y menos el colegio, creo que tenemos sustitutos ¿no? Eh… No me haría gracia, mmm… Protagonizar con Mike, el musical –dije frunciendo el entrecejo–, si hace falta. To-todo depende de ti yo…

–Shh, Bella –me interrumpió–. Yo no voy a dejar el musical, yo voy a seguir con esto hasta el fin. En realidad lo que más me preocupa no es Jessica ni lo que ella diga, ya te dije que no me importa ella ¿recuerdas? Lo que me preocupa es nuestra separación, digo… Que ya casi no hablamos ni nada, y bueno… tenemos que tener química para eso ¿no? Creo que debemos hacer algo. –Por un momento lo miré, incrédula. –No me mires así, Bella…, lo digo en serio. ¿Dónde podemos ensayar? Falta poco ¿sabes?

–Claro que lo sé, Edward, y también me preocupa. Ya sé que falta poco, ¿quizá necesitamos un piano? En mi casa no hay, quizá podemos ensayar aquí mismo en el instituto. –Dije tratando de resolver la situación.

–¡No, qué va! ¿Qué dices si ensayamos en mi casa? –Dijo un poco más alegre.

–E-en tu… ¿en tu casa? –dije asustada–. Pero Edward, ¿eso no interferiría en tu relación con Jessica? De ve-verdad yo… No quiero problemas, y menos con ella. No me cae muy bien. –Terminé de balbucear.

–A mí tampoco, Bella… A mí tampoco. –

Dicho esto me incliné sobre mi cuaderno y terminé de anotar algunos apuntes que nos dio el profesor. Al sonar la campana salí de la clase rápidamente. Estaba deseando ese momento en el que fuera a ensayar con Edward. Sí, lo admito, el chico me trae loca, creo que ya es algo muy obvio, así que ¿para qué ocultarlo más? Bueno… sí había por qué ocultarlo: Jessica. Ella era mi peor temor, puesto que era una chica frívola y malvada. Nunca me cayó bien la verdad aunque siempre traté de disimularlo.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo así que me dirigí hacia la cafetería. Alice estaba sentada a cinco mesas de donde me hallaba parada y cuando me vio me hizo señas de que fuera hasta ella. Caminé lentamente hasta su mesa. Ella se sentaba con dos rubios muy parecidos, a los que nunca había visto aquí.

–Hola Alice. –dije cuando me acerqué a la mesa y me senté.

–Hello Bells, ¿Cómo estás? Mira, ellos son los Hale. Vienen de Londres, son estudiantes de intercambio. –dijo presentándome a los rubios que estaban allí.

La chica me extendió la mano. –Me llamo Rosalie, seremos compañeras ahora. Mucho gusto.

–Igualmente. –le dije. Luego el que se levantó fue el rubio… Él sí tenía cara de pocos amigos.

–Soy Jasper Hale. Un placer. –se sentó de inmediato y se colocó los audífonos que salían de su camiseta.

Rosalie y Alice estaban hablando. La rubia le contaba a la duende como era vivir en Londres en estos tiempos y porqué se vino a Forks. Al poco tiempo llegó Edward y se sentó en la silla que quedaba vacía a mi lado.

–¿Qué onda? –dijo para todos. -¿Quiénes son? –me miró y señalo con su barbilla a los Hale.

Alice fue más rápida que yo y le respondió.

–Son los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio. Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Vienen de Londres. –le dijo a su hermano. Este asintió con la cabeza y se presentó. "Soy Edward Cullen" y ya.

Giré mi cara hasta la posición de Alice. –Alice, necesito un gran favor de tu parte. ¿Será que me ayudas?

–Claro que sí Bells. Sólo dime. –se mostró muy interesada en ayudarme así que seguí.

–Es mi hermano… Tiene una fiesta dentro de poco y quiere que lo ayude a escoger que ponerse, pero la verdad yo no sé mucho de eso. ¿Me puedes ayudar? –le rogué con los ojos. Lo que más quería era ayudar a mi hermano.

–Obvio que sí Bells. ¿Escuchaste Rose? ¡Nos vamos de compras! –saltó Alice, totalmente emocionada.

–Alice es un completo show. –me comentó Edward mientras ella hablaba con Jasper.

–Lo sé… Pero me cae muy bien. Ella es genial. –dije con un tono de admiración.

–Es una Cullen, Bella. –me recordó Edward. Lo miré escéptica y con mi boca dije "¡¿QUÉ?!" Pero sin sonido alguno. –Bien, bien, es una broma… Discúlpame ¿vale? –me dijo.

–Estás loco tú también. –respondí. –Pero claro… Eres un Cullen. –usé la misma broma que él. Sólo se rió y yo hice lo mismo.

–Bueno Bella, ¿cuándo saldremos con tu hermano? –preguntó Edward en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

–¿Vendrás? –le preguntó Alice. –¿En serio? Nunca me acompañas a comprar nada, Edward. Por más que te lo pida siempre sacas una excusa, ¿y ahora resulta que iras de compras? –ella estaba totalmente confundida, y yo también.

–Quiero conocer al hermano de Bella. Además, una cosa es ir a comprar todos… En grupo… Otra muy diferente es ir a solas… ¡CONTIGO! –señaló a su pequeña hermana. –¡Es una tortura!. Me lo imagino y me dan escalofríos. –dijo sacudiéndose un poco.

–Eres un exagerado. –le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Edward rió. –Y tú una dramática. –

–Bueno ya basta. Iremos todos y listo. –les dije para que dejaran de pelear. –¿Ustedes vendrán también? –Le pregunté a Rosalie y Jasper.

Esta vez fue ella la que me respondió. –Sí, claro. No me lo perdería por nada. ¿Nos acompañarás, Jasper? –dijo la rubia mirando a su hermano.

Este asintió con la cabeza. –Sí. No tengo algo mejor que hacer. –dijo sin expresión alguna. Ese chico era realmente extraño.

–Muy bien. –dijo Alice en tono de mando. –Entonces todos iremos. Bella, llama a tu hermano, dile que ya tiene asesora de modas. Pregúntale cuando puede ir y así cuadramos todos. –terminó.

–Gracias Alice. –le dije.

–¿Y bien? –me miró.

–¿Qué? –pregunté confundida.

–¡Llámalo Bella! ¡Ahora! –me ordenó.

–Oh disculpa. –Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué a mi hermano.

_¿Diga? _–respondió la voz varonil de Emmett.

–Emm, ¿Cuándo podemos ir a comprar lo que necesitas? –le pregunté mientras todos me miraban.

_¿Entonces si me ayudarás? _–preguntó de vuelta.

–Sí idiota. Obvio que te ayudaré, siempre lo hago. Sólo que esta vez no seré yo sola. Dime cuando podemos ir y listo. –le dije impaciente.

_Vale, vale no te alteres. ¿Mañana quizá? O si prefieres, el viernes… _–respondió. Baje el celular;

–Alice, dice que mañana o el viernes. –le dije a mi pequeña amiga.

Ella miró a Rose, y luego a mí. –¿El viernes? –respondió con una pregunta más.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. –Emmett, el viernes. –le dije a mi hermano pegando el móvil a mi oreja.

_Perfecto. Gracias Bells, te debo una. _–respondió.

–En realidad ya me debes muchas. –le dije y reí. –Nos vemos en un par de horas. Te quiero. –me despedí de él.

_También yo. _–escuché que me decía, y colgué.

–Bien chicos… El viernes. –los miré a todos, desde Edward que estaba a mi lado, hasta Alice que estaba a mi otro lado.

–¡Genial! Extrañaba ir de compras… –Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Alice fue más rápida y dijo: –…acompañada.

–Ya decía yo. –respondió su hermano.

–¡Ya cállate Edward! –la duende le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Seguimos bromeando y jugando, hasta que sonó la campana y nos fuimos a clases.

* * *

Era ya jueves en la tarde. Al día siguiente no tendríamos clases ya que era fiesta local en Forks. Mañana saldría con los chicos y mi hermano. Esperaba que se aceptaran y fueran amigos también. Estaba tumbada en mi cama cuando mi celular timbró. Lo tomé y descolgué.

–¿Hola?

_Hola Bella, soy Edward. _–escuché.

–¿Ed-Edward? –balbucí. –

_¿Cómo estás, hermosa? _–preguntó el chico.

–Bien, gracias ¿y tú? –sonaba un poco extrañada por su llamada. –¿Qué hace que me llames? –pregunté.

_Quería saludarte… Y saber que harás ahora en la noche. _–terminó de decir. Eso me extrañó aún más.

–Pues… Eh, nada, creo. –dije confundida. –No, nada, me quedaré aquí en mi casa. –

_¿Quieres ir a comer helados conmigo? _–luego de que él dijera esto, quedé en shock. No dije nada. Creo que pasó 1 minuto cuando lo escuché de nuevo. –_¿Bella, sigues ahí? _–

–Sí, sí, aquí estoy. Bien, sí quiero ir contigo. –respondí decidida.

_Genial, entonces paso por ti a las siete treinta ¿quedamos? _–Eran las 5 apenas. Aún quedaba tiempo.

Todavía sorprendida le contesté. –Sí, sí… Me envías un texto y te espero fuera. –le dije y colgué.

"Ahora sí. Esto era algo nuevo y completamente desconcertante. Saldría con Edward. Edward Cullen, el chico que me tiene derretida." –Pensé.

Corrí hasta mi clóset y empecé a sacar ropa como loca. De entre mi ropa nueva escogí unos jeans y una franelilla rosa pastel. Eso se vería genial. Salí a bañarme y asearme. En media hora salí del baño y fui hasta la cama a vestirme. Me puse la ropa que escogí y tomé unas zapatillas del mismo color de la blusa. Me maquillé ligeramente y en un pequeño bolso metí un poco de dinero, un brillo labial y mi celular. Eran las siete cuando estuve lista. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Emmett de frente.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó analizando mi ropa.

–Saldré con un amigo. –dije poniéndole poco interés al asunto. No quería que me molestara.

–¿Qué amigo? –preguntó inquisitivo.

–Luego te digo, me voy. –le di un beso en la mejilla y terminé de bajar. Fui hasta la cocina y mamá estaba sentada con una taza de café leyendo una revista. Me miró igual que Emmett.

–¿Será su hijo? –me pregunté en voz baja.

–¿Qué dices? –mi madre me escuchó.

–Emmett se me ha quedado viendo igual que tú lo acabas de hacer. –respondí frunciendo el ceño. –¿Es que acaso no puedo salir? –inquirí.

–Está bien, lo siento. No te miro más. Claro que puedes salir… Sabes que confío en ti. ¿Quién es el chico? –preguntó mi madre clavando sus ojos en los míos.

–¿Dije que era un chico? –pregunté.

–No. Pero soy tu madre. –fue todo lo que respondió.

–Está bien, saldré con Edward. –tomé un vaso del mesón y caminé hasta la nevera.

–¿Edward Cullen? –quiso saber mi madre.

Saqué la botella de jugo. –Sí mamá. Me llamó hace unas horas para invitarme a comer helados. –respondí llenando mi vaso de jugo de naranja.

–Interesante… –Fue todo lo que dijo ella. –Está bien, no vuelvas muy tarde. Y mucha suerte mi pequeña bailarina.

–¡Mamá! Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así. –le dije sonrojada. Cuando era pequeña ella me había obligado a asistir a una academia de ballet, cosa que nunca me gustó y a los 4 meses abandoné.

–Está bien… Suerte. –fue todo lo que me dijo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Terminé de beber mi jugo y lavé el vaso. Cuando lo iba a guardar sonó mi celular nuevamente. Era Edward.

"**Estoy a una cuadra".**

Guardé el vaso y caminé hacia la salida. –¡Adiós mamá! Ya vinieron por mí. Vuelvo en un rato. –grité. Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta la carretera. Edward llegó y se bajó de su Volvo plateado para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

–Gusto en verte. –me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrojé. Subí al auto y él cerró la puerta. Rodeó el coche rápidamente y entró en él. –Vamos a Port Angels. ¿No importa? –me preguntó mientras arrancaba el auto.

–No, no hay problema. –le dije mirándolo.

–Genial. Y entonces Bella, ¿Cómo estás? –inquirió.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el camino. –Muy sorprendida. –fui sincera. –¿A qué se debe esta invitación? –quise saber.

–Pues… –Él se sonrojó un poco, algo apenas visible. –Me caes bien Bella. –fue su respuesta.

–Te caigo bien… Entiendo. –dije pensativa. –¿Qué pasa si Jessica se entera de que me invitaste a salir? –fui directo a lo que quería saber.

–No me interesa Jessica. Ya te lo he dicho. Ella es una manipuladora, y ya no la soporto. –apretó su mandíbula.

–Bien. ¿Terminaste con ella? –pregunté.

–No aún. –dijo relajándose.

–Entonces, no entiendo. –lo miré confundida. –¿Por qué no la has cortado si ya no la soportas?

–No soy un mal chico Bella. Me da pena por ella. No quiero dejarla así como así y estoy esperando el momento exacto para decirle que no la quiero. –terminó de decir.

–Está bien. –sacudí un poco mi cabeza, como si con eso me olvidara de mis conjeturas. –No tienes porque darme explicaciones. –le contesté apenada.

–No te preocupes. Sólo te estoy aclarando un punto importante. –me miró de nuevo.

–Ya. Y bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?

–A comer helados en Venecia. –Venecia era una heladería muy famosa en Port Angels por sus deliciosos helados. Cada vez que Charlie estaba muy, muy feliz por algo, nos llevaba hasta allí.

–Genial. –dije contenta. –Me gusta allí.

–Bueno, entonces allá vamos. –sonrió.

Pasamos unos minutos sin hablar. Me sentía incómoda con el silencio pero no sabía que decir, la verdad estaba nerviosa por todo esto. Cuando ya íbamos entrando en la ciudad Edward habló por fin. –Ya falta poco. –Me miró. –¿Te dije que te ves muy hermosa? –me sonrojé.

–No, pero gracias. –le dije apenada.

–Es adorable cuando te sonrojas. –eso hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo más vivo. Él sonrió ante eso. –Ya llegamos. –Era verdad. Ya estábamos en el lugar. –Quédate allí. –Se bajó del auto y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta.

–Muchas gracias. –respondí bajándome rápidamente. Caminamos hasta el local, entramos y Edward escogió una mesa para nosotros.

–¿De qué el tuyo? –me preguntó levantándose.

–Pide lo mismo para ambos. –contesté sin pensar. Ahora no podía pensar con coherencia.

–Está bien. –Se fue a pedir los helados. Mientras lo esperaba mi celular sonó.

Era Jacob. –¿Hola? –respondí.

_¿Bella? Corazón, ¿cómo estás? _–me emocioné al escuchar a Jake, tenía tiempo sin hablar con él.

–¡Jake! –dije eufórica. –Muy bien, ¿y tú? Te extraño.

_Yo también te extraño mucho. ¿Cuándo nos vemos? ¿Puedes venir a verme mañana? _–mañana… Era el día de compras, no podía quedarles mal a mi hermano y a mis amigos.

–Mañana no puedo Jake, lo siento. Ya he quedado con mis amigos. –me disculpé.

_No te preocupes, entonces sólo dime cuando ¿está bien? Si no puedes venir sólo me dices y me doy una vuelta por tu casa. Hace tiempo que no voy por allá. _–dijo en tono triste.

–Cierto, debes venir a verme un día. –Edward ya se estaba sentando en la silla y me alargó la mano para que tomara el helado. Con la mano libre lo agarré y le guiñé un ojo.

_Claro, hermosa. Me pasaré por allá cuando pueda. _–me prometió.

–Está bien, espero verte pronto. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Te adoro. Te mando un beso, luego te llamo. –colgué.

–¿Interrumpí algo? –preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

–No, tranquilo. ¿De qué es el helado? Está delicioso. –le respondí. En verdad estaba muy rico.

–Es de galleta Oreo, chocolate y maní. Es el que siempre como. –me respondió seco.

–Buena elección. –dije confundida. –¿Pasa algo?

–No. ¿Quién te llamó? –preguntó.

–Es mi mejor amigo. Se llama Jacob… Vive en la playa de La Push así que no nos vemos mucho a menos que me vaya a la reserva con mi hermano. La hermana de Jacob es su novia. –le expliqué.

–Interesante. Está bien, no te apures. –Se relajó.

Seguimos comiendo el helado y conversando. Me estaba riendo mucho con él, ya que me estaba contando su experiencia la primera y única vez que acompañó a Alice en uno de sus días de compras. Ya me dolía el abdomen de todo lo que me reí con su historia. Al parecer terminó con una corona de diamantes y brillo labial.

–Todavía no lo he superado. Por eso siempre soy tan reservado con respecto a eso de compras con Alice. –dijo al final.

–Te entiendo. –Solté una carcajada.

–Ya no te rías, fue muy vergonzoso. –rió él también.

–Me he divertido mucho contigo, Edward. Gracias por invitarme a salir. –solté de repente.

–No hay de qué. He pasado una noche diferente. Ha sido genial. ¿Ya te quieres ir? –miré mi reloj, eran las 9:20pm. Seguro mi madre andaría dando vueltas por la casa, torturando a mi padre para que llamara al FBI.

–La verdad no. –sus ojos se iluminaron. –Pero creo que ya es hora, mi madre debe estar preocupada, la conozco como la palma de mi mano. –le dije mostrándosela.

Esto le causó mucha risa a Edward no entendí porqué. Cuando me miré la mano, la tenía toda llena de chocolate, ¿pero cómo no me di cuenta? Empecé a carcajearme junto a él nuevamente. Me alcanzó un par de servilletas y me limpié. Nos levantamos de la silla y caminamos bromeando hacia el auto. Todo el trayecto de camino a casa estuvimos riendo y haciéndonos bromas, de verdad la pasaba muy bien con él, y me olvidaba de todo lo demás.

–Llegamos. –dijo Edward. Era cierto. Ni siquiera me fijé cuando entramos en mi calle.

–Edward, gracias de nuevo, la he pasado muy bien. Nos vemos mañana. –Se acercó hasta mí… Me acerqué hasta su cara, nos acercamos demasiado, estábamos a punto de darnos un beso, cuando decidí que no debía hacerlo. Volteé mi cara y le di un beso en la mejilla. –Hasta mañana. –Me bajé del auto y corrí hasta mi casa.

* * *

Bueno... Sí, ¡Volví!

Sé que no tengo perdón de ninguno de ustedes. Tuve unas vacaciones extremadamente largas. No les diré que no actualicé en todo este tiempo por esto o aquello, porque serían excusas. Por fin volví, y espero que sea para quedarme. De verdad tengo la esperanza de que aún no se hayan olvidado de mi y de mi loca y rebuscada historia.

Bueno, esto fue lo que salió... No les quería quedar mal, así que hablé conmigo misma y me dije "Andrea, tienes que seguir, piensa en la gente que te lee" Así que aquí estoy de nuevo. No les prometo que actualizaré muy muy seguido, pero trataré de que no pasen semanas ni meses.

Gracias por todo su apoyo. De verdad los reviews que me dejan me hacen sentir muchísimo mejor cuando estoy bloqueada. Sigan escribiendo sus ideas... Así me ayudan a mí y leen lo que quieren :) Con respecto a las otras historias, pronto las actualizaré :D

Espero que les guste este capítulo y que por favor me dejen sus opiniones. No me abandonen, que yo no lo he hecho con ustedes :). Les mando un beso.

PD: Todavía estoy esperando a ese mono de la selva de Emmett ¬¬ Si lo ven díganle que estoy furiosa, que ya deje de columpiarse por allí en ropa interior y venga a lavar los platos sucios......

_**~Ane **_


	9. Capítulo OCHO!

_**D: los personajes son de meyer y blablabla, yo no más me jodí una tarde escribiendo la trama XD **_

**Capítulo 8.**

* * *

Había invitado a salir a Bella, estuvimos mucho rato fuera, juntos, y la habíamos pasado tan bien que el tiempo se nos fue de las manos. Cuando la deje en su casa estuve a punto de besarla, sin embargo ella no quiso, sabía que Jessica estaba siendo un obstáculo, grande, grandísimo, y eso me molestaba demasiado. Estuve un rato parado frente a la casa de Bella, vi como entraba a su casa y las sombras en la sala se movían, seguro era su madre. Luego vi como una luz en la parte de arriba se encendió y luego la vi a ella asomada por la ventana. No pude evitar soltarle una sonrisa, era tan hermosa esa chica… Me estaba enamorando de ella, de eso estaba ya completamente seguro.

Entonces eso me llevaba al problema con Jessica, debía hablar con ella, y lo haría ahora mismo. Tomé mi celular y le marqué antes de arrancar, ella respondió con aquella voz chillona que ya me tenía harto.

—_¡Baby! Hasta que por fin me llamas, ¿Dónde estabas? Llame a tu casa hace rato y me dijeron que habías salido_— qué raro, ella pidiéndome explicaciones.

Ignoré todo lo que me dijo y le pregunté _—¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Quiero hablar contigo_— le dije en un tono frío y distante. Ya quería terminar con esto antes de perder todo, Bella tenía razón.

—_Claro que sí mi rey, pero ¿pasa algo?—_ no nada, sólo quiero terminar contigo.

—_No es nada, en 5 minutos estoy allí_— le dije y colgué. Quizá estaba siendo muy frio y duro con ella pero no había otra forma, sabía que si me ponía dócil y sutil no llegaríamos a nada y ya estaba cansado, no sentía nada por Jessica desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estuve en su casa en los 5 minutos que dije. En el jardín de la casa de Jessica habían unas sillas de esas que columpiaban, cuando llegue ella ya estaba allí sentada. Me bajé del auto y ella corrió hasta mí para abrazarme, le respondí el abrazo, más sin embargo cuando fue a besarme miré al otro lado y no dejé que lo hiciera. Me miró feo, la mirada pre-puchero que ella siempre hacía, pero esta vez no cedería, no tan fácil.

—_¿Qué tienes, Edward Cullen, por qué me tratas así?—_ me preguntó mientras se tomaba la cintura y me miraba.

—_Ven, Jessica, siéntate y hablemos_— la tomé de la mano y la dirigí hasta las sillas que estaban allí, me senté y quiso sentarse en mis piernas pero la tomé de la cadera y la senté a mi lado.

—_Vale, esto me está asustando, ¿Qué quieres que hablemos?—_ me dijo en tono serio, Jessica seria… Quizá ya sabía que venía a terminarla, o por lo menos lo sospechaba. _—Yo no fui Edward, te juro que fue el quién me besó, yo sólo le correspondí unos segundos pero luego lo rechacé Edward, perdóname sé que ya lo sabes_— todo eso me lo dijo tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle. Entonces ¿había besado a otro? Esa era la clave.

Me la quedé mirándola incrédulo, aunque de ella podía creer tantas cosas… _—¿Así que te besaste con otro?_— le pregunté tratando de esconder mi felicidad.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos en señal de asombro _—¿No lo sabías?—_ me preguntó.

—_¿Debería saberlo, Jessica?—_ le dije en tono acusativo. Ella me miraba, aquella mirada que decía, _¡mierda! Metí la pata. _

—_No, pero ya lo sabes—_ fue todo lo que me dijo, bajó la mirada y jugaba con sus manos.

Aquí aprovecharía para hablar, fue excelente que ella me dijera eso, así no podía refutar por nada de lo que le dijera. _—Mira Jessica, hace tiempo esto dejó de funcionar para mí, no te lo había dicho porque no quería herirte pero ya esto llegó demasiado lejos, mira que besarte con otro y luego decírmelo en mi cara así como así.—_dije indignado, o con cara de ello.

—_Edward no…—_ susurró —_Edward ¡baby, NO!—_ chilló y empezó a llorar. Me parecía raro que no hubiera soltado las lágrimas hace minutos.

—_Jessica, basta, no podemos seguir con esto, no quiero seguir contigo, ve y bésate con todos los que quieras, ya me da igual—_le dije levantándome de la silla y mirándola _—Lo siento pero estoy enamorado de otra y el día que te enteres quien es y decidas armarme un escándalo Jessica, sabrás quien es Edward Cullen, ¿entendido?— _su cara era un poema, me miraba entre confundida, sorprendida e indignada por lo que le acababa de decir. Se levantó y decidida, me abofeteó, luego salió corriendo hasta su casa, al llegar a la puerta volteó me miró, la miré y luego entró a su casa con un portazo que se escuchó clara y fuertemente. Suspiré y me di la vuelta, no había salido como estaba planeado pero qué más daba, ya estaba libre, libre y con la esperanza de que Bella algún día aceptara ser algo más que mi amiga.

Entré en el auto y conduje a casa. Al llegar Alice estaba sentada en un sofá de la sala mirando el televisor. Me quité la chaqueta y la puse encima de una mesa, tiré las llaves del auto y el celular en la mesa y salté por detrás del sofá para caer sentado al lado de mi hermana, me recosté en sus piernas con los ojos cerrados, ella no me dijo nada. Al cabo de un rato abrí los ojos y la mire, ella me estaba mirando fijamente.

—_Habla antes de la tortura_— me dijo amenazante. Reí por su cara y le lancé un beso.

—_Vengo de casa de Jessica_— le dije mirando hacia la televisión, ella tomo mi cara y me hizo mirarla.

—_¿Jessica, Edward Cullen? ¿JESSICA?, ¿no ibas a salir con Isabella? Yo misma te obligué a llamarla, yo misma escuché mientras hablabas con ella, ¿Qué hacías con Jessica?_— me gritó mi hermana.

—_¡Cálmate Alice, cálmate! Terminé con ella, ya, soy libre, no más Jessica, no más estrés, no más berrinches, ya no más, Alice, terminé con ella de una vez por todas—_ le dije a mi hermana. Vi como a esta se le iban iluminando los ojos poco a poco, esperé y luego llegó, el grito que Alice soltó me hizo cerrar los ojos y taparme los oídos con los dedos

—_¿De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, Edward?_— gritó Alice eufórica.

—_Cállate Alice, no grites… Sí, es verdad, terminé con ella y casi me beso con Bella esta noche, la pasé genial con ella, es más genial de lo que parece, me divertí demasiado, la conocí un poco más…—_ Alice no me dejó terminar de hablar cuando dijo:

—…_Y te estás enamorando de ella— _Aplaudió sonriente. _—¡Siiiii! Hermanito, hermanito, haz que Bella sea mi cuñada, ella es genial, y se ve que le gustas, la traes babeando Edward. Mañana cuando salgamos te acercarás a ella, le dirás que terminaste con Jessica y…_

—_Y nada, todo a su tiempo Alice_— le dije atajándola. Alice era muy apresurada y eso no me gustaba mucho a mí. Me levante del sofá y le di un beso en la mejilla a Alice. _—Hora de dormir, presiento que mañana nos divertiremos_— le dije, tome mi celular, la chaqueta y las llaves del carro de la mesa y subí las escaleras.

Llegué a mi habitación y tiré todo lo que llevaba en la mano al escritorio donde se encontraban mis libros y la computadora. Me quite la camisa y todo y me acosté, estaba exhausto así que en muy poco tiempo me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Alice entró como loca en mi habitación gritando

—_¡EDWARD, EDWARD!—_ decía –más bien gritaba– mientras tocaba desesperadamente la puerta.

—_¡CALLATE ALICE!—_ le dije obstinado. _—¡Déjame dormir!—_ tomé la almohada y me la puse en la cabeza para amortiguar el tremendo ruido que estaba haciendo mi hermana.

—_¡Edward!—_ grito de nuevo, pero esta vez se sentía más cerca, luego escuche la puerta cerrarse y sentí a mi hermana abalanzarse en mi cama. —_Es tarde, ¡ya despierta!—_ dijo mientras me quitaba las sábanas y la almohada de la cara.

Me levanté y con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz un poco ronca pregunté: _—Alice, ¿Qué hora es?—_ ella me miró y sonrió.

—_Tarde, así que ¡DESPIERTA YA!—_ gritó las dos últimas palabras y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ahora yo me preguntaba, ¿Quién mierda no se despertaría después de semejante escándalo? Me levanté de la cama y me metí a la ducha, me di un buen baño y me envolví en una toalla, así bajé a desayunar, eran las 9 de la mañana, Alice estaba loca, ¿tarde? Tenía ganas de golpearla, pero hoy estaba especialmente feliz. Llegué a la cocina y mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermana estaban sentados ya en la mesa comiendo. Sacudí mi cabello y me acerqué a la mesa, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana y a mi mamá, y una palmada en el hombro a mi padre. Me senté y tomé un panecillo, luego me percaté de que todos me miraban, masticando mi panecillo conseguí decir _"¿Qué?"_ mirándolos a todos alternativamente.

Mi padre fue el qué habló_: —Primero… ¿Por qué vienes a comer en esas fachas? Mejor dicho, sin ropa—_ me preguntó. Bah, estaba en mi casa, no le veía lo malo.

—_Papá, tu hija me despertó temprano, ¿viste la hora que es? Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que ande así por MI casa?—_ le pregunté mirándolo mientras masticaba otra mordida de pan.

—_No es a lo que estás acostumbrado, Edward_— dijo mi padre mientras empezaba a comer de nuevo.

—_Además, ¿por qué tanta felicidad?—_ esta vez la que habló fue mi madre. Le sonreí

—_Vale, tendré que ser un amargado entonces para que no me interroguen_— eso no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Alice se rió bajito mientras comía y mamá la miró con esa mirada que decía _"dime lo que sabes"._ Alice tragó, se limpió y me miró

—_Edward terminó con Jessica y está enamorado de nada más y nada menos que Isabella—_ dijo y sonrió mirando a mis padres.

Mi madre me miró tosiendo un poco. _—¿Isabella? ¿La hija del jefe Swan?—_ preguntó mirándome. Asentí bajando la mirada y fijándola en mi plato. Alice soltó un chillido

—_¿No es hermoso? Mi hermano con Bella, mi amiga, Awwww mami es excelente ¿no?—_ dijo Alice mientras empezaba a comer de nuevo. Ya, esta conversación me estaba cansando.

—_Y bien, ¿quieren dejar de hablar de mi vida en la mesa?—_ dije molesto mirando a mi padre para que les pusiera orden.

—_Vale chicas, dejen al hombrecito tranquilo—_ dijo mi padre. ¿Hombrecito? ¡Hombrecito!, ¿pero que les pasaba hoy? Negué con la cabeza en señal de reprobación y me terminé la comida. Subí a mi habitación, me vestí y luego bajé de nuevo y me senté en el sofá a esperar que Alice terminara de alistarse. Eran como las 11 de la mañana, no sabía a qué hora había quedado con Bella. Cuando Alice estuvo lista le pregunté:

—_¿A qué hora le dijiste a Bella que nos iríamos?—_ me levanté del sofá y apague la televisión. Recogí mi móvil de encima de donde estaba sentado hace un rato y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

—_Estaríamos en el centro comercial para el almuerzo, comeríamos y luego en la tarde iríamos con su hermano a comprar lo que necesita—_ la miré y me compadecí de inmediato por el hermano de Bella. No lo conocía pero sabía que el pobre no se merecía esa tortura de parte de mi hermana.

—_Ya sé lo que estás pensando Edward, pero trataré de portarme bien—_ dijo vacilante _—Aunque no prometo nada—_ rió bajito y yo también me reí con ella. _—Vámonos, vámonos, ya es tarde—_ Salimos de la casa y nos subimos a mi volvo. Puse música y arranqué el motor. _—Bella y su hermano nos esperan en Port Angels, y Rosalie y su hermano también—_ dijo sonriente. Estaba cargándose, llenándose de toda la hiperactividad que dejaría salir al llegar al centro comercial. Puse cara de horror al verle los ojos y reí.

Al poco rato llegamos al centro comercial.

—_Llámala tú, pregúntale donde está_— me ordenó antes de bajarnos del auto. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y saqué el celular del bolsillo. Le marqué a Bella a su celular y respondió en seguida.

_¿Hola?_ —me respondió al segundo timbre.

—_Bella, hola ¿Dónde están? Alice y yo estamos aquí en el estacionamiento—_ le dije mientras me bajaba del auto y me ponía mis lentes de sol.

_Estamos en Starbucks, Emmett me arrastró para beberse un café, ¿los esperamos aquí?—_ me preguntó, al otro lado escuchaba una voz masculina que decía algo como que tenía hambre, supuse que era el hermano de Bella, luego la escuché a ella decirle que se callara. Me reí

—_Sí, espérennos allí, ya estamos entrando—_ le dije y cerré el móvil. Me volteé para ver a Alice y ella también estaba hablando por teléfono.

—_Acabo de llegar con Edward, estamos entrando al centro comercial, ¿viene tu hermano también?—_ escuché que decía. Hubo un silencio mientras la otra persona respondía.

—_Vale, vale Rose, los esperamos aquí—_ dijo y también colgó.

Miré a Alice. _—Me dijo Bella que está en Starbucks con su hermano y según escuché, tiene hambre—_ me reí mirándola, haciendo un ademan con las manos. _—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué te dijo Rosalie?—_ pregunté.

—_Me dijo que iba entrando al estacionamiento y que la esperáramos aquí—_ asentí. En 2 o 3 minutos llegaba Rosalie con su hermano de la mano. Veía como Alice miraba al chico, creo que le gusta. Sonreí mientras me los imaginaba juntos. Al fin ellos se acercaron a nosotros, nos saludamos y entramos al lugar. Llegamos al Starbucks y Bella estaba allí parada en la puerta, con un chico bien alto y grande. Ella me miró y me sonrió.

—_¡HOLA!—_ chilló Alice acercándose a Bella y abrazándola efusivamente.

—_Hola Alice, pensé que ya estaban aquí—_ dijo Bella mirándome a mi _—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—_ pregunto a Alice.

—_Nos esperaban a nosotros_— dijo Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie. Creo que era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a ese chico.

—_Oigan, él es Emmett, mi hermano_— dijo Bella señalando al chico que estaba a su lado. _—Hermanito, ellos son Alice, Rosalie, Edward y Jasper—_ nos presentó a cada uno respectivamente. El hermano de Bella nos sonrió y nos tendió la mano a cada uno

—_Es bueno conocerlos mi hermana se la pasa hablando de sus amigos, sobre todo de uno_— dijo mirándome. Bella le golpeó el abdomen y yo me reí al igual que los demás.

—_Bueno ella no es la única que piensa en alguna en especial—_ soltó Alice riéndose con aquella vocecita cantarina. Todos se rieron de nuevo y Bella y yo nos miramos.

—_Bueno, vale, basta de bromas, a lo que vinimos—_ dije en tono serio.

—_A lo que vinimos no, bro. Primero a comer_— dijo el hermano de Bella, Emmett. Todos empezamos a reírnos de nuevo y caminamos hasta la feria de comida. Compramos pizzas para todos, comimos, hablamos y nos reímos demasiado. Luego Alice se levanto y jaló a Rosalie a otro lado, se pusieron a conversar, creo que no querían que las escucháramos. Todos las mirábamos incrédulos y luego Bella se levanto para ir con ellas. Las miré y negué con la cabeza.

—_Chicas_— le dije a los chicos que estaban allí quienes se rieron de mi comentario. —_Oye Emmett, ¿no tienes miedo?—_ le dije en tono burlón

El me miro confundido _—¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿A qué o quién más o menos?_— dijo él muy tranquilo.

—_¡De Alice!—_ exclamé. Él se rió y Jasper intervino

—_¿Por qué daría miedo?—_ preguntó él.

—_Es una tortura a la hora de comprar—_ les dije y puse cara de terror.

—_Y lo dice la voz de la experiencia—_ dijo Emmett entre risas.

Las chicas volvieron y se sentaron en sus lugares. Alice se irguió y habló.

—_Y bien… ¿nos vamos?—_ preguntó, ¿o era una orden?

—_Sí, creo que ya se nos hizo medio tarde—_ dijo Bella mirándome. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero le sonreí. Todos nos levantamos.

—_¿Nosotros también tenemos que ir?—_ pregunto Jasper señalándose a sí mismo y a mi luego.

—_No si no quieren—_ dijo Rosalie con suficiencia.

—_Iremos, Jasper—_ dije y tomé la mano de Bella para caminar con ella adelante. Alice se puso a conversar con Jasper, pero ella era la que mantenía la conversación. Y para la sorpresa de todos Rosalie se mostro muy amable con Emmett.

Caminé delante con Bella. Llegamos a una de las tiendas Alice entró y se llevó a Rosalie y a Emmett con ella. Jasper se sentó en unas sillas que había fuera de la tienda y me quedé recostado a una pared, con Bella al frente de mí.

—_Alice me dijo lo que pasó anoche—_ dijo ella sonrojándose y mirando hacia el suelo. Le tome el mentón y levante su mirada.

—_Sí, terminé con Jessica—_ le dije sonriendo.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, le conté lo que había sucedido y ella solo me dijo que no tenía porque contarle eso, pero le dije que para mí si era necesario. Luego de un rato las chicas y Emmett salieron de la tienda.

—_Creo que ya tenemos todo_— dijo Alice mientras danzaba a quitarle los audífonos a Jasper para que la escuchara y lo arrastraba hasta donde estábamos Bella y yo.

—_Excelente, gracias Alice. ¿Ahora qué haremos?—_ preguntó Bella.

—_Pues yo me robare al hermano grandote un rato ¿vale?—_ dijo Rosalie tomando a Emmett de la mano libre, la otra la tenía cargando las bolsas.

Bella miró a Emmett sin entender demasiado y él solo se encogió de hombros _—Iremos a guardar las bolsas—_ le dijo a su hermana. Ella asintió y Alice se quedo mirándolos mientras ellos se alejaban.

—_Bueno creo que yo me llevare al otro hermano a pasear, los dejaremos solos ¿verdad Jasper?—_ dijo Alice tomando la cara de Jasper con una mano para que la mirara, este embobado asintió y torpemente dijo:

—_Sí, sí, claro Alice—_ Bella y yo nos reímos y ella se encogió de hombros. Alice y Jasper se alejaron y me quedé con Bella allí fuera de la tienda.

—_¿Quieres hacer algo?—_ le pregunté. ¿Entonces ahora qué debía hacer? No sabía si debía tomarme esto más lentamente o que debía hacer. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo al ver que estábamos solos y sonreí.

—_¿Cine?—_ sugirió ella de repente. Sonreí y asentí.

—_Buena idea, cine será—_ dije y le tomé de la mano para caminar hasta el cine. Llegamos y Bella escogió la película. Era una de terror, creo. Me dijo que quería verla hace tiempo y yo no protesté; no me importaba la película sino que fuera con ella.

Entramos a ver la película, nos sentamos en la parte de arriba, alejados de las demás personas que había allí. Esto no era lo que había imaginado pero que mas daba. Abracé a Bella y cada vez que algo le daba miedo me acercaba más a ella y me reía por dentro. No sabía qué era lo que le daba miedo de esas películas pero mejor para mi, ¿no? Estaba loco con aquellos pensamientos. Juntarme con Alice me estaba afectando. La película terminó y salimos.

—_Estuvo bien—_ dijo Bella. Yo me reí.

—_A la próxima no vendremos a ver una de terror—_ le dije y la abracé con un brazo.

—_¿A la próxima?—_ me preguntó. Me quede mirándola.

—_Si quieres_— le dije dudando un poco.

—_Contigo quiero todo, Edward_— me dijo y luego se sonrojó, bajó la mirada como hacía siempre y yo le levanté la cara una vez más y me acerqué un poco más a ella.

—_Me alegra saberlo porque yo…—_ no dije más nada, todo pasó rápido. Me acerqué, ella se acercó y empezamos a besarnos, fue un beso suave, sin prisas, cálido y lleno de… ¿amor? No, de cariño, sí, cariño. Era un momento mágico, Bella me gustaba, me gustaba mucho y yo…

El celular empezó a sonar en ese preciso momento… Era el mío. Refunfuñé, decía que era un número privado. Contesté y escuché el vacío

—_¿Quién habla?—_ pregunté con fastidio, pero nadie respondía. _—¿Quién jode?—_ volví a preguntar alzando la voz.

—_Lo lamentarás—_ dijo una voz femenina, una voz que yo muy bien conocía. Me volteé y la vi, ella estaba allí mirándome, fulminándonos a Bella y a mí con la mirada.

* * *

Para qué les digo que lamento la tardanza si sé que no tengo perdón de ustedes u.u

Sin embargo lo lamento, lo lamento, ¡lo lamento!

Hoy me inspiré, ¿vieron? Bueno yo también me sorprendí pero algo me dijo que debía escribir y así lo hice.

Esta vez de verdad que esperoooo poder actualizar más seguido.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han agregado a sus alertas, favoritos y que me han dejado Reviews, son geniales!

Le dedico este cap a mis mejores amigas; Zary y Andreina. Las amo mujeres :D

Y bueno espero verlas pronto, dejen sus reviews que su opinión es lo más importante.

¡SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAAAAAAAAAAS!

ajajajjaja, Nos vemos, Bye!


	10. Capítulo NUEVE!

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer & eso. Yo no más usé mi cabeza loca y retorcí un poco -demasiado- la historia. Espero les guste.**_

**Capítulo 9.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Un maldito timbre telefónico interrumpió lo que podía ser el mejor beso de toda mi vida. Edward contestó igual de cabreado que yo, y según capté, el hijo de puta que había llamado ni siquiera hablaba. Por supuesto luego de unos segundos entendí lo que pasaba. Era Jessica. Esa zorra sin escrúpulos nos fulminaba con la mirada a Edward y a mi. ¿Es que no entendía el desprecio? Porque era eso lo único que Edward parecía sentir por ella. Con una mueca el me soltó y se dirigió hacia ella. No alcancé escuchar lo que Edward le había dicho, pero estaba claro que ella no se rendiría así como así. Casi que me voy corriendo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse de mis ojos, sin embargo no podía llorar delante de Jessica, no podía darle el gusto de verme sufrir por su culpa.

Cuando Edward me contó que había terminado con ella, supuse que tendria el camino libre con el..._ "¿Pues que eres idiota?"_ Me dijo una vocecilla dentro de mi. Y era cierto, no tanto idiota como ilusa. ¿Cómo podría yo pensar que Jessica me dejaría el camino libre así como así?

Edward aún estaba hablando con ella cuando un gran brazo me rodeó un costado. Me volteé y vi a mi hermano, quien venía con Rosalie a su lado y una mano cargando unas bolsas que me parecieron conocidas. Me aguanté las lágrimas ahora que ellos habían llegado y entrecerré los ojos mirando a mi hermano. Este, que ya me conocía, en seguida se encogió de hombros.

-_¿Qué?_ –preguntó notablemente incómodo con mi mirada, la que desvié a Rosalie en seguida. Ella me miró y repitió: _"¿Qué?"_. Sonreí y me acerqué a ambos.

-_¿Qué estaban haciendo?_ –no desvié mi mirada hacia las bolsas nuevamente pues se enterarían de mis sospechas. Los dos me miraron.

-_Caminando_ –respondió Emmett.

-_Sentados conversando._ –dijo Rose al mismo tiempo que mi hermano. En ese momento ambos se miraron; Rose dijo: _"caminando"_ y mi hermano repitió: _"sentados conversando"_. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando escuché sus contradicciones. Era obvio que no habían estado ni caminando, ni sentados conversando.

_-Es obvio que no han ido a guardar ningunas bolsas ¿Verdad, Emmett?_ –miré a mi hermano reprochándole. Él tenía su novia pero en todo caso, ¿Quién era yo para recriminarle algo? Él tenía su propia vida.

Ambos me miraron con la pena reflejada en su mirada, cuando Rosalie abrió la boca para responderme, hice un gesto con ambas manos y negué con la cabeza.

_-No hace falta que me expliquen nada chicos, ustedes son adultos y saben lo que hacen_ –dicho esto, olvidé lo de Emm y Rose y dejé que mis sentimientos se reflejaran en mi cara.

Cuando subí la mirada hasta mi hermano, vi en sus ojos una furia que no sabía de donde había salido. Me volteé para ver que era lo que estaba mirando y casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies cuando vi lo que pasaba detrás de mi. Edward y Jessica ya no estaban hablando... o peleando. Se estaban besando, un beso, eso era un beso... Las lágrimas que había guardado apenas unos minutos atrás, ahora amenazaban con salir en proporciones multiplicadas, sin embargo las retuve de nuevo.

Me volteé y salí corriendo, no sabía a donde iba pero sentía los pasos de Rosalie detrás de mi. Supe que era Rosalie porque cuando salí de casa no vi a Emmett usar unos tacones. ¿Estaba haciendo chistes en mi mente? Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de los malditos pensamientos idiotas. Escuchaba a Rose detrás de mi gritando mi nombre pero no hice caso. Bajé corriendo las escaleras mecánicas, empujando a cuanto intruso se interpusiera en mi camino. Corrí hasta el baño y cuando por fin estuve dentro entonces dejé salir todas las lágrimas. Rosalie empezó a tocarme la puerta pero hice caso omiso, sólo quería desahogarme, y pensaba que ya tenía suficiente humillación como para que Rosalie me viera hecha una idiota también.

_-Bella, por favor ábreme._ –me gritaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Pensando un rato, Rosalie era mi amiga, ¿por qué esconderme de ella? Las amigas estaban contigo en todo momento, ¿no? Después de que Rose estuviera un largo rato tocando a la puerta, cedí y le abrí. Al instante que cruzó el umbral, me derrumbé en sus brazos a llorar.

¿Por qué estas cosas me pasaban a mi? ¿Por qué cuando pensaba que podría empezar a vivir una historia de amor, había algo que lo jodía todo completamente? Lloré hasta que mis ojos se secaron, no era justo que yo estuviera encerrada con una de mis amigas llorando y que Jessica estuviera saboreando la lengua del hombre que yo amaba. Y sí, ¿Para qué negarlo mas? Amaba a Edward Cullen y ahora no sabía que haría con mis sentimientos hacia él.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me miré al espejo. Parecía un zombie, pero daba igual. Rose me tomó de los hombros y me miró

_-Bells, es mejor que no vuelvas allá, sospecho que tu hermano ha golpeado a Edward... y si me lo preguntas, no creo que haya sido su culpa ese beso._ –la miré fijamente. ¿Estaba defendiendo a Edward?

_-Rose, ¿defiendes a Edward?_ –ella me miró y negó con la cabeza.

_-Bella, ¿no conoces a Jessica Stanley? Apuesto que se abalanzó sobre él y le metió esa lengua suya hasta la garganta. No es culpa de Edward, estoy segura._ –suspiré. Tal vez Rosalie tendría razón y yo estaba siendo sólo una dramática, sin embargo ¿qué quería que pensara? El no se veía incomodo después de todo ¿no? Maldita Jessica, maldito Edward, maldito amor que sólo me jode la vida una y otra y otra vez.

-_Tal vez tienes razón, Rose. No quiero ir allá._ –saqué mi celular y marqué el número de mi hermano.

-_Te vi bajar al baño, ya voy por ti para que nos larguemos._ –Emmett se escuchaba muy molesto. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ya había cortado la llamada. Salí del baño con Rose.

-_Emmett ya viene para irnos._ –Rose no me dijo nada más. Eso me gustaba de ella, sabía respetar cualquier decisión que tomara aunque ella creyera que no era la correcta. Suspiré y en unos minutos mi hermano estuvo delante de mi. Nos despedimos de Rosalie y me fui de su mano.

En el camino hacia el auto no le dije nada, y el tampoco. Sabía que no debía hablarle cuando estaba tan molesto y esperaría que él quisiera contarme que había sucedido luego de mi trágica salida.

Nos subimos al auto en silencio. Cuando ibamos a mitad de camino, Emmett habló por fin:

-_Le di su merecido al muy cabrón_ –lo miré, sentía que los ojos se me saldrían de sus cuencas, imaginé lo que Emm llamaba _"su merecido"_.

_-¿Qué hiciste?_ –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-_Lo golpeé, y no fue peor porque ese rubio que andaba con la enana llegó a tiempo y me tranquilizó. Juro que no entendí que fue eso, pero mis instintos homicidas desaparecieron cuando el estuvo unos segundos ahí_ –mi hermano sacudió la cabeza y me quedé callada por un rato.

-_¿Trató de explicarse?_ –pregunté. No pude evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo. Mi hermano me dedicó una mirada que obviamente no aprobaba mi pregunta.

-_No me interesa, Bella. No. Me. Interesa._ –separó las palabras. Emmett furioso era otro él. -_Hizo lo que hizo y ya lo jodió_ –exhalé todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y pasé el resto del camino a casa en silencio.

Al llegar a casa, entré directamente a mi habitación. Decidí que no lloraría ni un poco, no derramaría ni una sola lágrima por Edward Cullen. Ni por él, ni por ningún otro hombre. Me di una ducha rápida y bajé a cenar. La cena pasó en silencio. Mis padres se dieron cuenta del humor de mi hermano, y lo conocían tanto que decidieron no preguntarle nada igual que hice yo.

Después de guardar los platos de la cena, me despedí de mis padres y subí a mi habitación. Cuando revisé mi celular, tenía 21 llamadas perdidas, 7 mensajes de voz y 13 mensajes de texto. Eso sin contar las demás aplicaciones por las que podía recibir mensajes, que en total eran al menos 15 más. Nunca en mi vida había tenido el celular tan lleno de mensajes. La mayoría eran del celular de Edward, otros pocos eran de Alice y otros de Rosalie.

El único que abrí para leer, en el remitente decía:**_ Jacob_**. El mensaje era corto, sólo decía 3 palabras. _"Tenemos que hablar"_ Era raro que Jake me escribiera de esa forma, tal vez era algo importante. Marqué la tecla de enviar y lo llamé, sin embargo no contestó. Dejé un mensaje diciendo que me devolviera la llamada y corté. No estaba dispuesta a leer o escuchar los demás mensajes, así que puse el celular en modo silencioso y me tumbé en la cama boca arriba. Estuve un rato mirando el techo hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida. Supe que me había dormido, sólo cuando desperté, como era lógico. Y lo que me habían despertado eran unas manos que acariciaban mi rostro.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi hermano arrodillado al lado de mi cama.

_-¿Pasó algo?_ –pregunté con la voz ronca. _-¿Qué hora es?_ –hice un movimiento para levantarme pero Emmett no lo permitió.

-_Tranquila, Bells, no pasó nada. Apenas pasaron 2 horas desde la cena. Vine a ver como estabas y te encontré profundamente dormida_ –sonrió con ternura.

-_Gracias, Emm. Estoy bien, en serio._ –asentí para dar mas credibilidad a mi respuesta y sonreí. _-Gracias por preocuparte hermano_ –le di un beso en la mejilla y volví a recostarme. Emmett me devolvió el beso que le había dado, apagó la luz y salió. Decidí que mañana sería un día diferente y que por ahora, no había nada más qué pensar.

* * *

Regresé o.o Un poco -MUY- tarde, lo sé. No les contaré la historia de mi vida porque da igual xD No más espero que lean el cap y que les guste. No quedó tan bien como otros pero me ayudó a despejar la mente, aclarar mis ideas y recordarme lo hermoso que es escribir mis historias.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han agregado a sus alertas, favoritos y que me han dejado Reviews aún cuando estoy tan desaparecida... son geniales!

Espero que guste & un review no caería mal. Los quiero.


End file.
